Finding the Rogue
by A Northern Irish man
Summary: Sequel to "The Funds" *must read that first* Based 3 years after events of The Funds. The spies have become full-time agents and have grown apart. But they will be united once more to track down a shadowy Rogue which they must find before its too late.
1. Prologue

**Here you have it folks. The squeal to "The Funds", hope you enjoy. especially fyrephoenix16. This isnt really a chapter, more of a prologue or a notification that I'm making a squeal.**

* * *

><p>The flames were extinguished and all that was left was burnt wood and rubble. Smoke seeped out from cracks in the mounted bricks. Emergency services surrounded the area. The children and teachers had left, Avril had to be taken away, she had stood in the same place for over two hours. The spies, Frank and Lenny stayed on site and waited for news, the phrase <em>No news is good news<em> didn't apply at all for them. The search party wasn't big and didn't last long, the odds of even finding a body would be near impossible, they looked regardless. After only an hour of searching David was pronounced dead.

There would be much paperwork. David Hughes barely existed. He was only noted on less than a dozen documents and most people he knew didn't even know his real name. No one in the school would really remember him. He only talked to the spies and Avril. All Avril knew was that he was called David Hughes, his parents were dead and that she loved him. The spies didn't know much more than Avril, the only thing they knew that Avril didn't was that he was a killing machine. He didn't have a home that required to be cleared out and his shipping container could only be recognised by David, Oscar and Blane, no one else had ever seen it before completely. At M.I.9 all that was needed to be done was to _misplace_ his file, preferably near a shredder.

After the school's destruction students were allocated to another school. The spies continued to do spy work and save the world but something was different for them. David had only been with them for 2 weeks but his actions had almost became routine for the team, so when people stopped dying they felt odd, like as if they missed David killing people, the merely idea of them taking pleasure in death chilled them all. They reached the end of there GCSE's and headed on to become full time M.I.9 agents, all this was to Stark's dismay.

After they became full time agents they grew apart. They were all assigned to different departments and it was hard for them to stay in touch. Blane and Daisy were still going out but with them both traveling around the world on different missions their relationship was straining. Everyone tried to move on from David's death but as soon as they became full time they found out how famous and respected he was in the spying community, even spies from S.K.U.L admired his work.

It had been 3 years since his death and the team barely saw each other. They were all working 24/7 and were all excelling in their separate departments.


	2. Sudan

**Firstly, I just wanna say thank you to all who have already signed on for my new story. Secondly, this is a very action-ny chapter but don't let it put you off straight away.**

* * *

><p><em>Blane and Oscar<em>

They were in Sudan, the city Khartoum. While MI6 dealt in the rebellions in the rest of North Africa MI9 had dispatched Oscar and Blane into Sudan. Their mission was simple, sneak into Sudan, kill a War Lord and make it look like rebels. They were field operatives now; once plans were made back at Vauxhall Cross Blane and Oscar would execute those plans. They were a two-man unit, any mission they'd both go in, their unit was codenamed _Perses_, after the Titan of destruction. They had become the one thing David wouldn't have wished for they were government assassins.

They snuck in through the rail system from Egypt at night and were now in a cheap hotel room over looking the lit up city. Oscar was unpacking their equipment while Blane stood and looked out across Khartoum. Blane looked at a photo he kept in his wallet, it was a photo of him and Daisy kissing on a beach, happy times that were long since past. After looking intently at it for a few minutes he put it away and help Oscar who had laid out their gear across the beds. M1911A1's, Daewoo Precision Industries K7's (submachine gun) fitted with silencers, G3's (assault rifles), flashbangs, grenades, tear gas and a Savage 110 BA (sniper rifle) Finally Oscar took out an unmarked shower gel bottle. It was a special tanning gel that would tone them to a similar skin-tone of the locals. Oscar tossed it over Blane.

"Do we have to? It just seems really racist." Blane said as he caught the bottle.

"I don't like it anymore than you do. I know, we're basically doing what black & white minstrels did." Oscar said shaking his head. "But it's for the sake of the mission so we don't get much say in the matter."

"Yeah I guess." Blane said with a sigh as he headed for the shower. Blane showered and applied the tanning gel. Once he came out he handed it to Oscar who did the same. Oscar finished and found Blane was sitting on his bed staring at his hands. "There's no change."

"No, it takes a few hours. So we should be fine by morning." Oscar explained. Once they were all dried up they cleaned their guns, double-checked the mission's Intel, did 200 push up, triple-checked the Intel, 100 sit-ups and then bed.

Dawn came and filtered through the cheap curtains and lit the room. They both slowly opened their eyes and got out of their beds. They looked over at one another but their vision was still a tad blurry. After a few moments it cleared and they came across an odd sight. They each saw an African boy standing at the opposite side of the room but they weren't looking at any African boy, they were looking at each other, the gel was incredibly affective. They both jumped and continued to stare. They would blend in perfectly but there was a small problem, Oscar was blonde and there wasn't a high percentage of naturally blonde North African teenagers. They inspected themselves in the mirrors to check for any missed spots. Everything was equally spread out. Just as Blane was about to get dressed he looked at himself again, not to check the tan but to admire his muscles. Both Oscar and Blane had become significantly ripped since they started in Perses. Oscar clicked his fingers to grab Blane attention. Blane snapped out of his vain daze and got ready. They got on their desert camouflage, their ballistic vests and finally white Jellabiyas worn over them. They wrapped Keffiyeh's around their heads; this was mainly to hide Oscar's wavy blonde hair. They loaded their weapons and stored them in raggedy old suitcases. They cleaned out the place to remove any fingerprints or traces of DNA and then left. As far as anyone would be able to tell, they were never there.

They walked through the busy crowds and made their way to a lock-up. They opened one up and it had pick-up truck with two fully dress manikins in it storage within. The manikins had AKs in their hands. Oscar opened the glove compartment and took out a remote control, the kind you'd have for a toy car, the truck was hotwired to the control and there was a video camera fitted to the manikin in the driver seat, a giant remote control car, every eight-year-olds fantasy. They organised the control and drove the truck to their target's location.

Their target was Samir Okoye, a Sudanese Warlord, having been a puppet master in Sudan's political and military stances for several years and also having been involved with the Gaddafi regime. He was held up in his own little fortress that was subtly located in a long, narrow street. His own personal fort Knox had 10 inches wall lined in titanium for bomb blast protection, his bodyguards were ex-Executive Outcomes contractor who were heavily armed and followed him at all times. The only possible weak spot was on the third floor and even that was a long shot. The main room on the third floor was his luxury office which had a large glass window that looked out across the entire street, it couldn't be penetrated from the outside but I could be breached from within, a design fault. Blane and Oscar headed down the narrow street and took note of how many guard were situated outside, two at the front door, two on the roof. They turned into the building that faced opposite the fort. It was a small apartment building. They broke into an apartment on the 3rd floor; the living room window faced the fort and its large window.

Oscar set up his sniper file and set on a coffee table, along with his G3. They observed the fort and its guards for 30 minutes before going to stage 2. Blane left and snuck onto the roof of a building next to the fort. He removed his Jellabiya and Keffiyeh so that his desert camouflage would blend him into the surrounding. Blane lay flat on his stomach, Daewoo K7 by his side and the remote control in his hands with the screen showing the camera feed from the truck. The truck was parked at one end of the street. Blane started the truck and began to drive it down the street. He started to go faster and honk the horn, pedestrians jumped out of the way as the truck rushed. As the truck came within a few meter radius Blane pressed the special button. The button made the guns in the truck begin to fire; they had aimed the rifles upwards to the sky beforehand to stop civilian casualties. The guns began to fire and the guards ducked for cover. The guards dropped to their knees with their hands clutching their ears. Blane kept the truck going past the fort; this prompted the guards to run after it, leaving the front defenseless.

Oscar was perched up by the window, rifle in hand, eye on the scope. As he saw the guards at the door run after the truck he turned his attention to guards on the roof who were now on alert, Oscar popped them both in the head. Blane leaped across and climbed down the ladder into the fort. Blane entered into a dark corridor that led to a small door. He crept towards it tweaking his ears for even the slightest sound. He got to the door and placed his ear up against it, he heard talking but their voices were muffled by the thickness of the door. He lifted a flashbang from his flak jacket and readied himself to through it up. With one hand he slowly twisted the door handle and opened the door slightly, with the other he held the flashbang up to his mouth. He bit on the pin, pulled it off and quickly tossed it into the room. After a few moments there was flash that peeped through under the door and a bang that left a ringing. Blane swung the door open and came in with his K7 in hand, eye on sight. There were three men all of whom were disorientated. Blane gave three short bursts, one for each person, from his K7. The flashbang had put the whole fort on full alert and Samir was being taken to a safe location, his office, just like they planned.

Blane sprinted to the office and tackled the door down. The room was empty but he could hear shouting and the loud footsteps of Samir and his trigger-happy bodyguards. Blane hurried to the window and place a remote detonated mine on each end of the window. He quickly gave the thumbs up to Oscar who was across the way and ran to hide behind a drinks cabinet. Samir and his bodyguards showed up, incredibly wary because the door was knock down. Samir sat at his desk with his hands clamped to his face and his guards stood close beside him. Oscar had the stressed Warlord's fragile skull in sight and his finger was hovering the trigger. Blane was still hiding with the detonator in his hand.

"Lets rock it." Blane whispered quietly. A phrase David used which were also David's last words. Blane detonated the mines and the window was completely demolished. Before all the glass had even hit the ground Oscar took his shot. A slim, high caliber bullet whizzed through the air and passed through the Warlord's brain. Blood squirted out of exit wound; it sprayed onto the wall behind him and also on his bodyguards. The bodyguards opened fire in Oscar's general direction. Oscar fired on a few of the guards, single shot kills obviously. After a few more moments Blane emerged and started to fire and shout in Libyan.

"الموت للميليشيات." Blane shouted

"_Death__to__the__Warlord.__"_

For the mission Blane and Oscar had decided to use the Libyan rebels as scapegoats to ensure no one would suspect British intelligence involvement.

Blane shot a few of the guards and ran to where window once was. He leapt out and while in mid-air turned and continued to fire. His body proceeded to free-fall until he hit the roof of a parked van and bouncing off it and onto the hard gravel ground. Oscar burst out into laughter after watching this. Blane got up and limped onto the street, Oscar quickly packed up and joined David. Once they joined up they both shouted in Libyan while fire their guns into the air.

"ليبيا الحرة"

"_Free__Libya_"

"وكان قتل قضيتنا"

"_He__was__killing__our__cause_"

Once a large enough crowd had shown up and heard them they ran off. As the police sirens started to wail Blane and Oscar cut through a series of alleyways to lose them. They weaved through garbage bins and hid their guns back into the suitcase. Once the sirens had calmed they surfaced back onto the street. They kept their heads down and headed north to the rail yard. They scrambled past metal gates and darted for a boxcar that was departing north, back to Egypt. They ran along a car and jumped in. They scampered into the shadows until they were a good instance away from Khartoum. They sat with their legs hanging out of the car and watched as the African countryside slid past them, the sun moved west. After a few hours they passed into Egypt and Oscar's communicator went off and both he and Blane put their small Bluetooth earpieces in.

*Hello operatives. Mission complete?*

"Yes sir. I think they took the bait." Blane replied.

*Very good. As soon as you touch ground report back immediately.*

"What's the matter?" Oscar asked.

*We have a situation.*

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. Sorry if this isn't a great chapter, I'm still trying to get back into my "flow" and yes this is basically chapters 10 and 12 from the Funds but I'm meaning too, to show how they've become David in a sense<strong>


	3. Propaganda

**Here you go, new chapter. I will admit though, this (and the next few chapters) might be shorter than usual. Hope you enjoy none the less.**

* * *

><p><em>Daisy<em>

She woke up but she still kept her eyes closed. She stretched her arm out to wrap around her boyfriend but as she did her arm fell through air. She opened her eyes and saw an empty space next to her. She slept in a double bed but her small body only took up 40% of it. She lay and stared at Blane's empty space for a few minutes. She finally gathered the strength to get up as she ascending from the bed her knees wobbled, usually Blane would catch her and laugh but now she just fell back down onto your bed. She got back up and got dressed into her office outfit, black skirt, high heels, white shirt, black blazer, there wasn't much room for accessories. She stood in the kitchen sipping her coffee and looking at a photo of her and Blane that was hung on the wall, it was them on the beach. It was the same photo Blane had slotted into his wallet, which Daisy didn't know about. After looking at it she decided she need some fresh air. She stepped out onto the balcony and stared across the city of London. She (and Blane) lived in a penthouse apartment in the centre of London. Daisy smiled as the sun crept around the Gherkin. Once she finished her coffee Daisy headed off to work.

She got to her office in Vauxhall Cross, MI9 and MI6 had been sharing buildings for the past few years due to space shortages. Daisy was a _misinformation__officer_, basically Daisy worked in black propaganda, constructing fake stories and spreading them around, Daisy shined extremely well in this role because it was just like gossiping back in school. She got to her office and sat at her desk and stared aimlessly for a few minutes until Joel, one of the other officers, came in and handed her a file of objectives for the day. Daisy flicked through them but didn't read, she was too hung up on Blane to think about anything else.

"Daisy?" Joel said as he tapped on her door. "The team is rounding up in the conference room." Joel was a nice guy with his shaggy black hair and blue eyes. Joel was a casual dressing type of guy. He never wore a blazer; he rolled his sleeves up and wore a sweater vest over the shirt. Today his sweater vest was blue.

"Hmmm, yeah I'll be there in a minute." Daisy replied as she snapped back to reality. Daisy quickly gathered her files and joined the other 4 members of the team.

The team consisted of Daisy, Joel, Anna, Jennifer and Darren who was in his late 40's and the head of the team. She got to the room carrying her pile of files. in the room there was a long table. Darren stood at the head with a screen behind him; Anna and Jennifer sat on one side of the table while Joel sat on the other side with an empty seat next to him. Daisy took the seat next to Joel and they started their meeting.

"Right. Our main focus this week is Chad." Darren started as a satellite image of the country came up on the screen. "We've been wanting to get some of our boys in there but we haven't got an opportunity. Our priority is to get us an excuse to go in. any ideas?"

"We could say there are weapons of mass destruction in Chad." Joel jokingly suggested.

"Don't be silly. We already used that one back in Iraq." Replied Darren.

"Maybe we could spark a rebellion?" Jennifer said

"Perhaps but that takes weeks."

"I know!" Daisy stated as she raised her hand. "What if there was human trafficking in Chad. The UN will be all over that and will have to send _peacekeepers_."

"That's exactly what we need. Great job Daisy." Darren answered with a grin as he pointed at her.

"Thanks." Daisy said giddily. A moment later she had an epiphany. Her idea would now get hundreds of people killed. She put her head down and Joel patted her on the back.

"Joel. Get your camera. We're going to need to get some photos that we can _leak_." Darren suddenly stated.

"I feel like Peter Parker." Joel exclaimed as he jumped from his chair and left. Daisy laughed lightly but it didn't help.

The meeting finished and Daisy went back to her office and write up the fake documents. She started typing but she could focus. She was still feeling guilty about her idea; she needed something to reassure her so she headed down to operation control.

Operation control was were all the agent handlers were. Handlers were officers who organised things for agents in the field, Lenny use to be her handler. Daisy was looking for Sue, Blane and Oscar's handler. Daisy hated the idea of a women (that wasn't her) looking after Blane. Sue who was a petite red head was sitting at her desk with a map and compass, she was trying to figure how long it would take Perses to get out of Sudan. Daisy stood next to her desk, Sue looked up and smiled.

"Hey….." Sue started as she forgot Daisy's name "What brings you down here?"

"Well I was just wondering how they're doing in Sudan." Daisy replied.

"Oh I see." Sue said disappointedly as she thought Daisy was there to have a conversation. She turned to her computer and pulled up a report." Operation: Steel toe. Its about 12.00 pm there now so they should be at their targets location. They should be done pretty quickly."

"Do you know when Blane will get back?" Daisy blurted out, "and Oscar." Sue sat back in her chair and thought through their objectives and timing.

"Well, first they have to eliminate Samir. Not get killed. Escape without getting seen once. Travel back to Egypt. Lay low for a little while. Then fly here." She paused. "I'd say about 2 more days." Daisy's heart sank.

"Thanks. I'll see you later." Said Daisy as she slowly walked away. This wasn't what she needed, two more days and he'd probably be shipped away again for the other of the world straight away. Daisy kept her head down as she walked but as she did she ended up ramming into Joel. Daisy looked up and saw Joel standing there, holding two cups of coffee. She looked down and saw the tears that had started to build in her eyes had wiped on his baby blue vest. She looked back at Joel. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He said. They stood awkwardly for a moment. "I better go." Joel slowly weaved his way around her and headed for Sue. Daisy just stood there and composed herself.

Joel stood next to Sue's desk holding the coffee. Sue was back to going through her estimations on the map. She finally looked up and him and they just stared at each other for a moment.

"Hi." Sue said shyly as she blushed.

"Hi." Joel nervously replied. "I brought you some coffee." He set it on her desk.

"Oh. Um. Thanks." She wasn't use to getting things. "Do you wanna seat?"

"Sure." Joel replied as he pulled a chair up next to her. "What you working on?"

"Me?" Joel was full of surprises for Sue. "I'm just working on the timing for a few of my agents to go home."

"Cool."

Daisy watched from afar. She couldn't help but watch. It was like looking at Blane and herself back in school. This didn't help her mood so she left quickly. She rushed back up to her office so that she could bury her head in work to stop her from thinking. She sat at her desk and was about to start typing again when the phone strangely rang. She picked up

"Daisy Millar's office."

"Daisy." It was the head of MI9. "I want you to come and report to my office in a few days. We have a situation that we feel you will be able to assist us in."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? cos I wasn't sure how it would go down. Quick questions, do you think it would be a massive loss if Carrie wasn't a huge part of the story? Please R&amp;R and tell me if you think Carrie is important so that I can write another chapter.<br>**


	4. The PM

**Hey! Sorry for the wait. just that I'm doing my A levels so its probably going to a chapter per week. Hope you like this one.**

* * *

><p>She sat in the prime minister's meeting room with the pale, thin, spectacle-wearing genius that was once her enemy. After years of MI9 rehabilitation the worm was now Nigel Wormwood, a digital espionage expert, specializing in hacking, for MI9 and was now her 'partner' in their department. Rose and Nigel in computer intelligence, a department focused on intelligence gathering and counter-espionage using technology. They shuffled papers and checked notes on their laptops. The door slowly opened and two strongly built security guards entered, with their sharp suits and holsters clearly positioned under their blazers. They stood firmly at each side of the door as the PM walked in. Rose and Nigel stood up from their chair to attention. The PM took his seat and so did the others. The PM gave a heavy sigh and leant forward in his chair.<p>

"Please tell me you have something for me." He said. Nigel and Rose looked at each other confused, it was like the PM wanted there to be something wrong.

"Well. Sir. We have intercepted some encrypted messages sent from overseas. The message was detailing plans of a terrorist attacks." Rose explained as she passed him copies of the decrypted message. He looked at them and smiled. The two gave each other yet more puzzled looks.

"This is perfect. This will really help with my PR."

"Sir?" asked Nigel.

"I've been needing something to post at the House of Commons. Stopping a terrorist plot could even keep me in office." The PM explained with excitement. Rose and Nigel dropped their heads, their work was nothing but PR work.

They finished up in only a few more minutes and left 10 Downing Street. They grabbed a taxi back to their department. They sat in the back of their black taxi and chatted about work.

"I can't believe it. We spent a week decoding that message and god knows how long it took to even find the crack in the system." Rose frustratingly said.

"I know. They sit in their big chairs and have genius' like us do baby work. It is truly a waste of skill." Nigel replied as he turned up his nose up at the British government's idiocy.

"All they care about is popularity."

"Just wait. One day there's going to be a real threat and they'll be coming to us on their knees."

They got back to the office and reported to their coordinator and told him about their pointless meeting.

"You know guy, this was bound to happen. It happens every year, the prime minister will think nothing of our work unless it makes them look good. Ask almost everyone in this department, the same thing has happened to them. But we stopped a terrorist attack and that's the main part. So what if no one knows, we're an intelligence service, going unnoticed is sort of our job." Their coordinator explained in a reassuring tone. The two headed back to their offices.

Rose got to her office and started up her laptop. She was about to write a report when suddenly a reminder window opened, 'Lunch with Carrie. 12 o'clock. Willow Street café.' Rose panicked and packed her things again and rushed out. She rushed past Nigel who was about to talk to her. As the doors to Rose's elevator closed Nigel sighed heavily and lightly knocked his head repeatedly on the wall. He was going to ask Rose out on a date, he was so close.

Rose hurried to Willow Street and found Carrie sitting outside the café in the shade. Rose approached her and they smiled briefly at each other. Rose sat down and Carrie slid a coffee cup across the table to Rose.

"Latte. Your favourite." Carrie said cheerfully.

"Awww. Thanks." Rose replied. "So how are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"You know. Work, work, work. How's your work?"

"Its ok. It pays well and everyone seems nice."

Carrie didn't work for MI9 anymore; she didn't work for any of the intelligence services anymore, ever since operation "_Operation:__Sleeping__Dirty_."

**xXx**

It was mid-winter in the Highlands of Scotland. The snow fell slowly around the team. They had just foiled the Grand Masters most recent plan. The Grandmaster was standing on the icy layer that covered the river; the spies were standing on the riverbank. The ice was cracking under the Grandmaster's weight and it was at breaking point. The Grandmaster panicked and begged for the spies to help. Oscar and Blane stopped anyone running out to help him, if anyone went out there they'd both drown. All they could do is stand watch, this infuriated Carrie. Both Blane and Oscar had to restrain her. The ice below the Grandmaster broke and he fell through to his obvious death. Carrie screamed at them all, they could have helped him. Carrie stormed off. The Grandmaster's body was recovered 2 days later, frozen and with lungs full of ice cold water. After that, Carrie left MI9 and vowed never to work for an organisation with such a grey outlook on life.

Carrie now worked as a personal trainer to anyone entering Warzone's, this mainly consisted of war correspondents and aid workers. Her work was good, she kept to her vow and she was able to use her skills. But because she wasn't part of the Intelligence service she rarely saw anyone else, Rose was the only one that actually kept in touch, and even when they did meet up they couldn't talk about work because security protocols.

**xXx**

"That's good to hear." Rose said as she tried to keep conversations from going cold, and it was getting harder.

"How are the others?"

"Their fine. Blane and Oscar are away a lot so."

"Really? Do they still allow people dying?" Carrie asked as she sipped on her coffee. Tensions rose greatly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No its ok. That's how you feel and I respect that." Rose smiled at Carrie and took a drink of her latte. "I guess this is the life David lived."

They both shared a silence. _Lived_, it put a lump in their throats; David's life was now in the past tense. They continued to say nothing and drank. While they drank Rose's phone went off in her purse, at the same time Carrie's went off in her pocket. They both answered and the same voice spoke on both phones. It was a man with a mature accent

"Ahhh Miss Gupta, Miss Stewart. Good to see your keeping in touch. You are too report to the head's main office in two days time. There is an operation that the two of you are required for."

"Wait. Who is this? How do you know we are together?" Rose demanded.

"Please we're the intelligence service, we see everything. Oh yes and you can call me Max." He hung up.

They put their phones down and stared at them. They slowly looked up at each other with bewilderment painted across their faces. Rose was about to say something but Carrie interrupted her.

"I can't. I just can't. I'm sorry." Carrie said. Carrie then quickly gathered her things a left in a hurry. A single tear rolled down her cheek but Carrie quickly wiped it away with her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. Yes Carrie is going to be in the story but she'll be a supporting character. Sorry if this disappoints anyone. I should say, there will be no CarrieOscar in the story. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	5. The Head's Office

**Now I know I said it was going to be a chapter but I was able to slip a nice short chapter in last minute. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>The plane landed on the airfield, Blane and Oscar hopped out and were met by a navy blue BMW 3200 CS. They approached it and found a card tucked under the window screen wiper. It read, head's office 2pm. They got in the car and drove to their safehouse. They got there and dumped their things, they showered to get the remainder of the tanning gel off their bodies and then they ate a fry up, they hadn't eaten anything fatty for a week. They washed up and got changed into suits, they wore matching suits, slim fitting grey suit with black shirt underneath, though Blane wore a white tie while Oscar wore red. They locked up, got back into the car and drove to the head's office.<p>

Rose paced back and forth in her office trying to phone Carrie, no answer. She sighed heavily in frustration. Nigel stood outside the door with his fist raised about to knock but he just couldn't. Rose kept trying but Carrie was refusing to pick up. She finally gave up and sat at her desk. She stared at her screen until a window popped up; it was a reminder for the meeting. Rose closed up and left her office, as she opened her door his nearly hit Nigel in the face. She swiftly apologised to Nigel and continued to leave.

Daisy stood in front of the mirror she kept in her office, Blane was coming home later and she was making sure she looked beautiful the entire day. She fixed her hair, put ruby red lipstick on and applied eyeliner. Her blackberry started to vibrate on her desk it was her reminder. She grabbed it phone, double-checked her make-up and left. She got to elevator and waited for the door to open. 2,3,4,5, the door opened and there was Rose. They grinned and hugged each other. The door closed and they travelled up.

"So where you off to today?" Daisy asked Rose.

"You know, I'm not too sure. I was just told to report to the Head of MI9." She replied

"Oh my god. Me too. They just said there was a situation, whatever that means."

"I think they're going to get us to work together." They smiled greatly at each other. Daisy instantly thought about being in a team with Blane but she didn't want say anything encase she jinxed it.

The doors opened and they walked down the corridor to the head's office. They got there and saw Oscar and Blane standing outside the office. Blane and Daisy's eyes met and it was like lightening struck. Daisy squealed and ran for Blane. Blane opened his arms and Daisy jumped into them, Blane squeezed and held her close. They kissed and embraced one another's presence. Rose and Oscar stood next to each other awkwardly. The office door opened. They all composted themselves and entered.

There were 5 seats lined out facing the head's desk. She was seating checking papers when they walked in. they took their seats and she smiled at them. The head put her papers and looked directly at the empty seat at the end, everyone else looked at it.

"Miss Stewart isn't here." She said.

"I didn't think she would." Said a voice from behind the head's, it was the voice that called Rose. The man was standing by the window with his back to them. He wore a fedora hat with pinstripe suit.

"I'm sorry Rose, Max has a love for the over dramatic."

"Hey, that's not true." Max said as he spun around dramatic. "It's called a love for the classics."

"So what's all this about?" Blane inquired.

"We are going to need to assemble your unit again for a special operation." The head explained.

"Great!" everyone agreed.

"But what exactly is our mission?" Oscar asked. The head leant forward in her chair.

"We've had a serious security breach. One of our agents went rogue and has stolen a dozen of gadgets and equipment. We fear that they may be sold on the black market. Your mission is to location and detain the rogue and get back everything that was stolen."

"So what did they steal?" Oscar asked.

"The agent disabled much of systems so we can't be sure exactly but we can be sure of one thing the agent did."

"And what is that?" Blane asked getting very inpatient.

"The agent broke out former CIA agent Chad Turner." Rage grew on Blane.

"Why was he even still in the country?" demanded Blane as he stood from his chair.

"Agent Whittaker, sit down." Said Max, Blane then took his seat again.

"Agent Turner was a double agent for S.K.U.L, we couldn't just send him away. The CIA don't even know about S.K.U.L and we wish to keep it that way."

"Who exactly is this _Rogue__Agent_?" Oscar asked.

"For security reasons we cannot disclose at information of him but we can tell you this. His name is Alex Huntley, he was part of our _Project:__Khan_ and he is very, very dangerous."

"And what exactly is _project:__Khan_?" requested Blane.

"That information is classified." Said Max as he walked over to the others.

"So basically you want us to find someone who you can't tell us anything about." Stated Daisy.

"Yes, exactly." Max replied sarcastically.

"This is ridiculous." Whispered Blane to Oscar who nodded in agreement.

"So do you have any leads for us?" Rose enquired.

"Yes we have one for you. A secret MI9 storage facility has been broken into. We want go there and investigate the area." The head explained. "Get going now. There's no time waste."

The spies left and headed for the elevator. As they walked Blane wrapped his arm around Daisy and they held hands, interlocking their fingers. Rose and Oscar followed behind.

"Why isn't Carrie here?" Asked Oscar.

"Carrie still hasn't come to terms with the Grandmaster's death. He was an evil man, but still I guess that wasn't enough to condemn to death." Rose answered. There was a brief silence.

"I guess that's understandable." They all gathered into the elevator and headed to the ground floor. They chatted about the old team (except for Carrie) getting back together.

They got outside and climbed into the BMW 3200 CS and drove off to find this mysterious Alex Huntley.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. I recently realised something, it took about 5 chapters for The Funds before anyone took interest in my story. but now I've got plenty of great Fans, thank you so much. please keep R&amp;R<strong>


	6. Alex Huntley?

**I'll get another one out soon because of mid-term break. I just wanna say this, when I was writing the chapter 'Sudan.' I wasn't anticipating Ghaddif being killed like a couple weeks later.**

* * *

><p>They traveled to Ruxley, one the outskirts of London. The coordinates they were given led them to a small parish. They entered the parish, which was disserted. There was a light creaking sound and the door to the confession box opened and a priest exited. They slowly walked up the aisle, Oscar and Blane leading from the front, towards the priest who stood by the chancel. They reached him and there was a brief moment where they stared each other out.<p>

"You the Crown unit?" The priest asked in quite a rough voice. The head and Max forgot to mention their unit was called _Crown_.

"Yes." Blane replied slowly and hesitatingly. The priest nodded and led them to a door to the Priest's chambers. He opened a secret door and led them farther down some stairs.

The reached the bottom and they reached a massive underground room, it was the size a warehouse and was separated into room and section with glass walls and doors but there were some solid walls. The team entered and began to look around. The solid concrete walls were riddled with bullet holes, glass walls were smashed and shards scattered the floor, table were tossed on their sides (again with more bullet holes) papers were thrown across the ground and containers and boxes were lying open and messed. Rose found the main office and searched. She found documents and plans left on the desk; she scanned through them and called everyone over. They regrouped at the office and Rose read out the documents.

"It says here." Began Rose as she read the document. "Imaging Mask technology, formally used by Charles Chuckworth, will be redeveloped and mass-produced. Expected number: 2,000."

"I can't believe it. They made more of them." Said an annoyed Daisy, Blane wrapped his arm around her to calm her.

"What an Imaging Mask?" Oscar asked, having been the only one in the current team who hadn't fought Charlie and Lewis Chuckworth.

"Oh yeah." Said Blane realising Oscar current predicament. "Its like this mask that when you wear it your able to look like anyone."

"Wait." Exclaimed Rose as she continued to read the document. "Imaging Masks will be shipped and stored in base: 27. That's here. We need to find out where they stored them." Rose looked at a map of the warehouse. "Ok, follow me." Rose held the map in her hand and navigated herself to the storage area, while the others followed.

They reached a vault door, which would have been near impossible to open if half of it hadn't already been blown off. The spies entered slowly and cautiously. The vault led to a hallway, which Rose continued to navigate through until they reached room: 9, the door for that room was also half blown up. They entered that was dark and slightly smoky. They looked around and found two things, a hole in the ceiling and a crate. They opened the crate that was full of melted plastic; these were once the highly advanced imaging masks. They investigated crate a bit more then found a note and pinned to the wall. Oscar took it and read through it. It was written and signed by Alex; the note said he had stolen only one of the Imaging Masks, it also stated he had stolen several other objects. On the back there was something stuck to it. Oscar peeled it off; it was a playing card, Ace of Spades. Written on one side in marker, _let__ the__ games __begin_, on the other side it said, _Norfolk-Norwich-NR236GB-__He__'__ll __have __answers_. Oscar scrunched up his face; Huntley was playing a game with them, toying with them and Oscar didn't like that. He threw the card and the note to the ground. Daisy picked them up and read them.

"We have to call this in." Daisy stated as anxiousness rose in her voice. The others looked at the card and note then all agreed that they inform the head immediately. Daisy connected the head's office. "Hello. It's Daisy. We found a clue ma'am. Agent Huntley was behind the break-in. He took an Imaging Mask and destroyed the rest. He left us a calling card, he's telling us where to go. It could be a trap."

"I'm well aware of that but I fear it's a risk we must take. Intelligence suggests that Huntley has at least 3 buyers for whatever he's stolen and if the Imaging Mask is one of them we have a serious problem." Answered the head from her office. "You have your orders." She hung up.

"Right. We have to follow Alex's clue." Explained. "We have to go to Norwich." They left the base and headed back to the car. Just as everyone got into the car Blane stopped Daisy.

"You know Norwich is a 2 hour drive, right?" Said Blane.

"Yes. You can turn the radio on." Finished Daisy. She kissed him on the cheek and hopped into the back seat with Rose. Blane stood there for a second more; he smiled slightly then got into the car. He started the car, tuned the radio and drove off to start their road trip.

They got Norwich and half the team were already napping. They pulled into a street of terraced houses and stopped at the house with the postcode Alex had supplied. They parked the car and approached. They get to the door and knock, there are a series of small thuds and crashes and Blane keeps Daisy close behind him. All of a sudden the door opened and there was Lewis Chucksworth, standing there in makeshift pajamas with a dressing gown loosely over him. They all stared (except Oscar) at each for a moment before Lewis broke the silence.

"Hey. Why are you here?" asked a very exhausted Lewis. They didn't answer so he just turned around and led them inside. He brought them into the living room, he had the curtains drawn so it was quite dull in the roof; he sat on the sofa while they sat on the chairs and coffee table that faced the sofa.

"Hi Lewis." Said Blane. "How are you? Haven't seen you in years. You still working for MI9?"

"Yeah it's been too long." Lewis started as he yawned and tried to waken himself up. "Yes. I'm still in MI9. You?" Blane nodded.

"Yeah. Oscar and me are _illegal__ agents_. We go off and _eliminate_ threats." Blane explained with a smile and chuckle.

"That's so much cooler than what I have to do. I'm a _sleeper__ agent_. It can be so boring. I had to spend 4 weeks as a waiter in Bosnia before I was activated. Even after all that time all I had to do was stop a shipment of plastic explosives, a waste of my time." Lewis jokingly shook his head. Blane was about to tell Lewis a humorous story but Daisy set her hand over his to silence him.

"Lewis we don't want to intrude or anything but we need to ask you a few things?" Said Daisy. Lewis' eyes widened.

"Like what?"

"We're on a mission and we were given a tip-off to come here." She explained. Lewis' eyes widened farther.

"Have you ever heard about Project: Khan?" Rose asked as she leant towards him. Lewis coughed and looked around awkwardly.

"Do any of you want a drink?" Lewis asked as he got up from his seat. He walked to the fridge in the kitchen. The kitchen and living room wear connected so they continued their conversation. Lewis opened the fridge door and stared in. "So what were you saying?" Lewis kept hand hovering in the fridge, like he considering grabbing something.

"Project: Khan, you were part of it." Accused Oscar. Lewis' hand moved further into the fridge. Lewis was reaching for a handgun he kept holstered at the back of the fridge. Lewis didn't like the situation, a bunch of intelligence agents show up unexpectedly and start asking about black projects that don't officially exist, it does exactly spell happy endings.

"Did you work with Alex Huntley?" asked Blane. Lewis' head snapped towards the spies. He pulled his hand away from the gun, closed the fridge and joined the others again.

"Alex Huntley?"

"Yes. Was he part of Project: Khan?" Rose asked.

"Are you kidding? The guy is like 48. He worked with Lenny and my uncle but that was decades ago. He'd never be part of Project: Khan."

"So you do know what Project: Khan is." Exclaimed Oscar and he pointed at Lewis. Lewis sighed and sat back down.

"Ok I was part of it, so what."

"Alex Huntley went rogue from the project and stole a bunch of equipment. One of them being the imaging mask." Rose explained is a confusing tone, they thought Lewis would know more.

"I told you, Alex Huntley wasn't part of the project."

"Then who's gone rogue?" Daisy openly asked. "And what the hell was Project: Khan about?"

"Well it's hard to explain. The main objective of the project was to create a super-spy. And the only person that could have gone rogue and steal equipment would have had to be…." Lewis paused and his face went pale. He put his hands over his face. "We're fucked." Everyone leant into him.

"Who is it?" Oscar asked quietly.

"Eddie Chapman. The lab rat of the project."

"Lewis. You need to help us out here man. Where is _Eddie_?"

"I don't know. I think I might know who would know though." Lewis scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to Oscar. "She was part of the project. She might be able to help."

"Irene Ryfield." Oscar read out slowly.

Daisy crunched her face up with annoyance and looked at Blane who responded with awkward, yet innocent, smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Any time i change the name of the Rogue look up the name, these aren't just random names. Please R&amp;R<strong>


	7. X21

**I shall hopefully upload another chapter in the next 12 hours. I've got the next few chapters really planned out. And thank you to 95, I've really thought I had edge. Who knows, someday I might have enough Edge to be U2...bad joke (stick to suspense writing, its what your good at)**

* * *

><p>It had been a long day so everyone headed home to get a good nights rest. Blane and Daisy stayed together in the lush apartment that Blane had basically paid for himself, Oscar went and stayed in the Perses safehouse and Rose fell asleep on her sofa after finishing a satisfying book. The next day began and they all got ready, back into suits and office-wear. Blane and Daisy drove around to pick the others up then headed for Hertfordshire, home of Ryfield Aeronautics, the government funded organisation that Irene and her father work at. After a long drive they arrived at the modern, shiny building.<p>

They entered and asked for Irene Ryfield. The receptionist buzzed the message through and Irene came down. The elevator doors opened slowly and Irene walked out with her long blonde hair and office clothing that were near identical to Daisy's. Irene looked over at reception and instantly spotted Blane. She squealed lightly to herself and rushed over him, the clicks from her high heels on the buffered stone flooring echoed. It was only after she got a few metres away from him that she noticed he wasn't alone. They slowed down and composted her. Her and Daisy's eyes met and they both fired daggers at each other through eye contact. She stopped at stared into Blane's eyes, again ignoring everyone else.

"Hey Blane. How've you been?" she asked seductively with a wink to match. Daisy's temper rose past boiling point. Before Blane could even get a word in out Daisy interrupted.

"He's great now that we're together." Daisy loudly stated with a hint of pure fury in her voice. Daisy grabbed Blane and flung him towards her; she then practically wrapped herself around him. Yet more daggers were exchanged between the two. Oscar cleared his throat to ease tension.

"Hello Irene. It's been a while. How have you been keeping?" Rose asked.

"Oh, hey Rose. Yeah it has been like too long. I'm," she glanced at Blane, "great."

"That's nice. We were wanting to asked you a few questions, is that ok?"

"Sure. Lets go to my office." Irene brought them to her office; she sat on the front of her desk. "So what do you want to know?"

"Hi, I'm Oscar Cole." Oscar started. As soon as those words came out of his mouth Irene blushed and looked away, clearly Oscar had made her go weak at the knees. Oscar continued. "We want to know your involvement in Project: Khan." Irene's blushing expression was wiped from her face.

"Ohhh, that." She said rolling her eyes. She went and sat in her chair and leant back in it. "That was my dad's idea."

"So what did you do?" Blane asked.

"It was so dumb, me and dad got called in out of the blue to train this guy how to fly the X21." Irene answered.

"What's the X21?"

"It's the upgrade from my dad's X20 plane but it's like ten times cooler. It's got the cloaking device and now its got a device that makes it look like the plane is somewhere else."

"And the guy you trained. Was this Eddie Chapman?"

"Who?"

"Goddammit! Does this guy have any real names?" Shouted Oscar and his stood and tossed his chair to the floor.

"Wow! Oscar!" Blane said as he calmed Oscar. He turned back to Irene. "Was he called Alex Huntley?"

"No the guy we trained was called Roger Hollis, and he was really good, he picked it up like that." She clicked her fingers.

"Ok. So he's now Roger Hollis." Daisy said with a sigh as she bowed her head. " This is getting ridiculous."

"You trained this Roger. Where?"

" At the RAF Barkway airfield. It's a small place, a subtle place to keep the X21."

"Wait, you keep it on an airfield." Oscar exclaimed as he spun around to Irene.

"Do worry we've got priority 1 security for it. They really upped the security after I stole the X20." Irene said as she tried to add humour to the tense situation, it didn't help. "Fine we'll go and see it if that makes you happy." Irene got up and they all left.

They arrived at the airfield and went to the hanger that was being guarded by armed MI9 officers. They entered and it was an empty hanger.

"Ahh! Where is it?" Blane shouted as he stormed into the vacant hanger.

"Chill Blane. It's stealth plane. It's on cloaking mode, we always set it like that we aren't around, keeps people from finding it."

"And what's stopping someone from deactivating it and stealing it?" Daisy asked angrily.

"We have a code which only me and my dad know." She replied to Daisy returning the angry tone. "It deactivates the cloaking device and opens the plane. And **THAT****'****S** how we stop it getting stolen." Irene turned to a control panel and entered in the code, nothing happen. Again, still nothing. A third time, absolutely nothing. Daisy stood close to Blane and they both sniggered. After the third time there was a static sound and a voice recording started playing through the whole hanger.

"Hello, is this on?" the voice began, the voice had an American accent, it was Chad. " So dudes, how's the mission so far. Pretty tiresome I bet. You've probably figured out by now that we've stolen the X21, it was way to easy. Is Irene there with you? If she isn't, can you pass a message on for me? Tell her I had a great time," There was a pause, "And also a note for you guys, and the rest of MI9 for that matter, you should lock up gadgets better, they were way to easy for us to get them. " He left another pause. "I'll be honest, I'm not a huge fan of this giving clues away but In Vauxhall there is a backroom to operation archives There you'll find the Project: Khan file, that might answer a few questions you have." He stopped talking and recording stopped. Everyone turned to Irene who had a guilty look on her face.

"You have Chad the code?" Daisy lividly inquired.

"Yes but I didn't mean too. I met him at the office, we started flirting and then I thinking he might drugged me."

"Whatever. We just have to find that file." Oscar said.

"I'm with Oscar on this one." Blane added.

"What? So you just want to break into MI9 and steal a secret document." Daisy asked. Blane didn't know exactly how to answer.

"Pretty much."

* * *

><p><strong>Have another up very soon. Please R&amp;R<strong>


	8. The Archives

**This took longer than I said it would, sorry. But they are getting gradually longer...(Hold for applause)**

* * *

><p>After another long drive they reached London and stopped off at Blane and Daisy's place. Together they constructed a plan on how to get the document. Get past the security door, find the document and smuggle it out, easy.<p>

"Now that's good and all but how are we meant to even get past the security doors?" Daisy asked.

"I think I know how." Rose said as she strolled down her contacts on her phone.

A few hours later they rendezvoused in the car park of MI9. They stood by their car and waited for Rose's mystery contact. Nigel popped his head out from the stairwell and spotted Rose, then Blane and Daisy. He quickly made his way to them, nervously looking over his shoulder.

"Hey, it's the Worm." Blane said to Daisy.

"The Worm?" asked a confused Oscar.

"It's Nigel actually." He replied as he fixed his glasses. "Nigel Wormwood."

"Thanks again Nigel, we really appreciate it." Rose said lovely.

"How could I ever say no to you Rose."

Daisy gave out a giddy, girly squeal then turned to Blane and whispered in his ear, Blane then smirked. Oscar again, was totally confused. Rose and Nigel tried to ignore their childish immaturity.

"Rose, I have been wanting to ask you something." Nigel said nervously as he stared at the ground. "Do you want to have a drink or get something to head sometime?"

"Like a date?"

"Yes!" he boldly exclaimed. He shut his mouth and cleared his throat. "Yes, a date is a nice way of putting it. Shall we say next Tuesday?" Daisy continued to giggle and whisper.

The five of them went to the archives, straight to the back to the metal doors with the control-panels were. Rose and Nigel went right up to the door while Blane and Oscar kept look out, Daisy's job was to stand there and look pretty, a job that in Blane's opinion did with absolute grace. Nigel took out the _Super __Wormulator __2000_, his own homemade gadget, he hook it up to the control panel and hacked into the security system and the doors opened.

"That wasn't even a challenge." Nigel said as he grinned at Rose.

"Right, so who's going to go in?" Inquired Blane. They all stared back at him suggestively. "Come on." They continued to stare. He sighed, "Fine." Blane lined himself in to run in.

"Just be careful." Said Daisy as she kissed him on the cheek. Blane took a deep breath and ran into the darkness.

Blane kept running and finally emerged into an extremely large room filled with 3 draw filing cabinets, which was dimly lit by red lights. Blane walked across the room to a section labeled _K_. He flicked through the files and at last he found a dense file labeled Project: Khan. He tried to skim through it but there was too much. As Blane tucked it under his arm he heard the doors open, footsteps and chatting voices. Blane ducked in the shadows and waited for them to pass. Once everything quietened his got up and rushed out. He joined the others and they quickly left to lower suspicion. They went back to the penthouse to look at the file.

"That's a lot of covered up information." Oscar said as he admired the thickness of the file.

"Lets just see what we can find out." Rose stated as she opened the file. They spread the pages out across the table. Most notes had been stricken out with black markers "They real didn't want anyone look at anyone this." They all continued to look through the file.

"Here, I've got something." Daisy called out, they all gathered around her. "Project: Khan. Main purpose of project to engineer biologically advanced being to military and government use. The subject will be used in Operation Wrath of Khan."

"Does it say anything about the subject."

"No, not on this page."

"I've found it." Oscar said as he raised his hand. "Most of the page is blacked out though and there's no pictures of him. There's a list of names though."

"Who are they?"

"Anthony Blunt, Kim Philby, Donald MacLean, George Blake, Guy Burgess, Fritz Joubert Duquesne, Alex Huntley, Noel Coward, Edward Chapman, Peter Wright, Roger Hollis, Sidney Reilly" Oscar pondered for a split second. "Alex Huntley, Roger Hollis and Eddie. These are all alias'. It's gonna be near impossible to figure out his real name."

"Ah! Guys, look at this. I found a list of people involved in the Project."

_Lewis Chuckworth_

_Dylan Towser_

_Boris Ryfield_

_Irene Ryfield_

_Carla Terrini_

_Andrea Ivanovic_

_Agent Stark_

The head of MI9 shall oversee the project.

"This thing's huge, how come we never heard about it." Daisy said. She glanced down at the table and spotted a small clear plastic pouch that had thin strands of hair, it was labeled as Subject's DNA. She gasped and held it up for the others to see. "I think we just found our Rogue."

The examined the hairs further, they were blond, maybe Chad's. They headed to Rose's place, she had a DNA testing kit, encase of an emergency. She took the hairs and put them through the scanner. As it analysed and went through the DNA database they sat and drank tea. After a few minutes there was a beeping and match was found. They huddled around the computer, a picture of the match loaded, it came up and everyone was stunned. It was James Blond.

"I did not see that coming. We need to find out where he is." Said Daisy

"That might be tough. They released him because of how many times he helped save Britain. Soon after that he _retired_ and moved away, somewhere far." Rose explained.

"I think I know who might where lives." Blane concluded.

**xXx**

The next day Blane went to _Archer __Retirement__ Village_. It was a cover for agent retirements, MI9, MI5 and MI6 all used. He went to the lounge that overlooked the golf course. At a far corner three men sat chatting and laughing profusely, Blane approached and coughed to grab their attention. They turned around and Blane met by Lenny, Charlie (Chuckers) Chuckworth and Ginger, Lenny old unit from back in the day.

"Blane!" Lenny said as he stood up. "What a surprise." They hugged.

"It's great to see you Lenny. How've you been keeping?" Blane asked.

"I've been wonderful. How are you and Daisy?" Lenny winked at him.

"Things are great. How's Ms. Templeman or should I say Mrs. Bicknall?" Blane winked back. Ginger and Chuckers smirked at each other.

"Happiness beyond description. It still amazes me that she would marriage a loser like me."

"Yeah. We're amazed by that too" Joked Ginger. They all shared a brief laugh.

"Come on, have a seat." Lenny seated Blane opposite him.

"It must feel great. I can't believe they let you tell her that you worked for MI9."

"Well, they owed me a favour so I just called on one. And when you risked your head as many times as we have." Lenny pointed to himself, Ginger and Chuckers. "People owe you a lot of favours." There was another moment of brief laughter but Blane wasn't included this time.

"Now, Lenny. I'm here to ask for some help. I'm on this mission and we have to talk to James Blond but we don't know where he lives. Could you help me out?" Blane asked quietly.

"Of course Blane. Anything you need. He bought an estate in the country once he retired, he'll be there. I'm sure of it."

"Thank you so much Lenny. You're a saviour."

"Don't mention." Lenny patted him on the back. "Come back soon. And bring the others. I'd love to catch up with them." Blane got up and walked away. As he left he could here the witty banter.

"Hey Chuck. Guess what?" Ginger called over to Charlie.

"What?" Charlie replied.

"You're a Coward!"

"That's nott fffuuunnnyy." Charlie screeched as his face tightly scrunched up like as if he ate an entire lemon. Lenny and Ginger burst into fits of laughter.

"That never gets old."

**xXx**

Later that day Blane met up with the others. He put in the coordinates for Blond's estate and off they went. They arrived at his country estate and parked at the front door of his mansion. They reached the door but it was already hanging open. They cautiously entered to investigate. The place was massive and James lived by himself. There was no sign of life so they split up. After a couple minutes there was a scream from the kitchen, it was Daisy. Blane sprinted to her aid and the others followed.

They found James Blond in the kitchen. He was sitting on the floor up against the wall. He was still in his tuxedo but it had been spoiled by the three red stains on his shirt, around where the bullet holes were. Blond's body was motionless and pale with a tape recorder in his hand. His blood was sprayed across the wall behind him. He must have been like this for only a few days. They examined him closer and found a note in his blazer pocket. It read play me. They took the tape recorder and pressed play. Another voice recording began but it wasn't Chad. It was a bunch of sound bites from famous speeches; the rogue must have cut them up to create a message without him having to speak.

"Hello. Agents. I. See. You. Have. Found. James…..You. Probably. Though. He. Was. The. Subject. Of. The. Project. But. You. Are. Mistaken….I. Planted. The. Hair. In. The. File….. You. Should. Also. Tell. The. Head. I. Have. Taken. Numerous. Files. Myself…...We. Will. Meet. Soon…..One. Last. Thing..…You. May. Want. To. Keep. An. Eye. On. The. Head….We. Would. Not. Want. Her. To. Go. Missing." The message ended.

"I can't believe that guy. He's always one step ahead." Oscar said angrily as he grit his teeth and clenched his fist.

"We need to warn MI9. You heard what he said. We have to stop him from getting her." Rose said worryingly as she began to phone HQ.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R. P.s It took ages to write the Rogue's message, fail<strong>


	9. Cookies

**Here you go, a nice short chapter for you.**

* * *

><p>She punched in the numbers and stood nervously while it rung. The others stood around the body.<p>

"Hello. Agent Gupta here. Patch me through to the Head right away." Rose said down the line. They waited to be patched in. "Ah! Thank god your still there."

*Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? *

"Ma'am James Blond is dead, murdered by the Rogue and Chad."

*Dear god. *

"There was a message left with a body. It said that they had stolen confidential files from MI9 and they have also stolen the X21."

*We are aware; it's appeared on the black market. We must find him. *

"One more thing ma'am. We have reason to believe that they may attempt to kidnap you."

*Really? Thank you for the information. I shall raise security immediately. *

"Stay safe ma'am." They ended the call. "The X21 is already on the black market. We have to work fast."

"I say we work our way down the list." Suggested Daisy.

"First we should call in a forensics." Added Blane. They got a forensics team to secure and preserve the crime scene and then they got back into the car. "Christ, we're almost out of petrol." They all laughed and drove to the closes petrol station. While they filled the car they discussed whom should they visit first.

"Well we've met up with Irene and Lewis. I say we go to Andrea and Stark. Kill two birds with one stone." Oscar proposed

"How are we going to find both of them?" Daisy asked. Blane and Oscar grinned at each other.

"They got married last year."

"I think they live somewhere in Mayfair." Noted Blane.

"Well, I guess we know where we are going next." They filled the car full and got a receipt, the politicians weren't the only ones claiming for expenses. They drove to the Stark resident in Mayfair and wrapped on the door and waited.

"Who is this Andrea Ivanovic anyway?" Blane asked.

"She's a artificial intelligence expert. She designs androids that look exactly like humans. Here and Stark use to go, then they broke up and she tried to framed us and now their back together." Rose explained.

"See Blane. This is the type of thing we miss when we get transferred." Daisy said as she slapped Blane on the arm. A smiling Stark wearing an apron suddenly opened the door but as soon as he saw them the joy was drained from his face.

"What do you want?" He quietly demanded

"Who is it Horatio?" said Andrea from the kitchen.

"No one dear. Just some colleagues from work."

"Oh, Invite them in dear." Andrea said as she left the kitchen to see who was there. "Hello! Please come in. it is so nice to see you." A reaction none of the spies would have expected. They entered and sat in the prim and polished living room, the spies sat together on the sofa opposite Andrea and Horatio. "Would you like some cookies? My little honey bun is the best cook." She cuddled up against him.

"Darling, I'm sure they are very busy."

"No, No. We would love some of honey bun's delicious cookie." interrupted Blane followed by a cheeky grin at Stark. She fetched some cookies and shared them. The spies ate them and were pleasantly shocked at the great taste of the snacks.

"So what do we owe this _pleasure_?" Asked Stark.

"We are here about Project: Khan. We know you were both part of it, we just want to know what your jobs were." Rose asked. Stark and Andrea looked at each other then back to the spies.

"I designed robotic modifications for subjects. I structured a mixture of steel and iron arms from the elbow down. I did the same for the legs from the knees down. I also installed an animatronics eyeball."

"Wait you replaced his arms, legs and eye?" Daisy said in disgusted.

"We did replace, we gave him arms, legs and an eye."

"How could his body even withstand that?" Asked Rose.

"He was also subject to an eugenic program done by Air One. His cellular mutations allowed us to implant the animatronics."

"That is just sick. Why would you even do something like that?" Daisy demanded.

"A super-spy isn't just a person, they need to be more." Explained Stark.

"And what exactly was your role in the project?" Blane asked. Stark cleared his throat.

"I was to act as the handler to the subject. But he wasn't cooperative, he didn't listen to orders, always questioned them. He just could not be reasoned with."

"What was his name? His real name." Oscar asked.

"That information is classified."

"Give us the name."

"You cannot tell me what to do. I am your superior, remember?"

"Please" Rose pleaded.

"I think you better leave."

The spies stormed out and the door slammed behind them.

"We need to talk to Air One." Daisy suggested.

"That's not going to be possible. Carla Terrini is as hard to get to as the queen." Rose clarified. "We need to check up on the Head anyway." Rose contacted the HQ. "Agent Gupta here; is the Head secure?"

* Yes don't worry, we've embedded a tracker in her suit just encase; only she knows where it is. *

"Good. Contact us if something happens, or even is there is something suspicious." She finished the call.

"So what do we do now?" Asked a bored Blane.

"I guess we try find out what else he stole."

The team went back the Vauxhall Cross where they discussed the mission in Daisy's office. They sat and sipped on coffee while they made a list of what they knew so far.

"Ok so we know that the X21, the Imaging Mask and a bunch of files but we're not sure what they are."

"There are too many to go through. We're not even allowed in that room." Blane said as he sipped his drink.

"He also broke out Chad. If we figure out what connection they have Chad it could help us deduct who the rogue is."

"He could have been the CIA too." Daisy put forward.

"No, They wouldn't have chosen an American for the project. They made a super-spy, they would wanted a British person." Oscar said

"Perhaps it was S.K.U.L" Blane suggested.

"Unlikely. S.K.U.L fell to pieces after the Grand Master died." Rose noted. After she said _died_ there was a silence. "And any remaining S.K.U.L members are in jail and accounted for."

"Hey, remember when Chad left us that message, he said about how it was too easy for them to get a ton of gadgets. That means that they probably took a whole bunch in one go. I think we should be more concerned about those right now. Think about all the crazy gadgets Frank make, what if they have tons of those."

"He's right." Blane said.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go. Please R&amp;R and tell me your theories, who do you think the Rogue is. I'm interested in your interpretation of the story<strong>


	10. The Steel Mill

**New Chapter! I must say though. this is quite different than my last FanFic. While the Funds was full of action this has a lot of dialogue. I think the best way to compare my stories is: The Funds=The Bourne Series. Find the Rogue= Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy. Both are very realistic in the world of spying**

* * *

><p>The spies went down to the security department.<p>

"Hi Joe." Oscar said as he slammed his hand on Joe's shoulder from behind. "Can you pull up any break-ins or suspicious activity from the past week?"

"Hey Oscar, good to see you. Sure, just give me a second." Joe went to his computer and opened a list of breaches of government facilities from the past week it was a short one. "Well let's see. It's been pretty quite. A faulty key card use in an department of finances and smashed window at the department for international development."

"What about that one?" Oscar pointed to a third incident at the bottom of the list.

"That? It's nothing just some security malfunctions, we're getting the sensors repaired."

"That's just what they wanted you to think. What's that building used for?"

"Its just a storage facility."

"Where?"

"Up in the northwest, around Park Royal."

"Thanks Joe. Lets go." The team rushed out back to the car. They drove up to Park Royal to the Storage warehouse.

They arrived and immediately started looking for things that just didn't seem right. They kept looking and spoke to the head of security there. He said that the system had a malfunction everything was totally fine. They still continued to search and finally came across a shipping container stuck out. They opened it and found that it was full of crates although there were three empty spaces. They cracked one open and found it was full of gadgets. They all looked at each other with worry when suddenly there was a screeching sound and Chad's voice began to play but this time it wasn't recorded, he was speaking to them live.

"Dudes, we got to admit. We really thought you'd come here a lot faster. Like come on, it's been like two days, seriously. We are not impressed, well we are but this knocks points off. So yeah, we took a whole bunch of fun gadgets. I didn't know you mass-produced the MT3000, I'm guessing my people back at central intelligence don't know either. I gotta say, we have had a lot of fun with these gizmos, you Brits can truly make some awesome gadgets. And that X21, what a ride. That destination alternation device is pretty cool. We were wondering, would it be possible to harness that technology and develop it to make it look like someone was there when they're really not. Would that be possible, Rose do you think someone would be able to do that." Chad tried to hold back his laughter. Rose's eyes widened and she walked away to contact HQ.

"Agent Gupta. Is the head there?"

* Of course she is, it says on her tracker that she's sitting in her office. *

"What! Go and check on her."

*Fine. Whatever you say. *

**xXx**

The MI9 guards entered the Head's office and found it was empty. The window was left wide open and the blinds were flapping around from the wind. The place was a clear mess, a clear sign of a struggle. The guard Rose was talking to gulped and took a deep breath.

"She's not here." Said the nervous guard.

**xXx**

"What do you mean she's not there!" Rose shouted down the line as she tried to stop herself from swearing. Everyone turned around and looked at her. Chad began to laugh. Rose turned at to others. "Why did you kidnap her?"

"We have our reasons." Cad hung up.

The Spies raced back to HQ, back the head's office. They stood in the trashed office and pondered their next move.

"Right. They couldn't have just walked out of here with the head so that means we check security tapes of a mysterious vehicles leaving the area over the past few hours." Blane stated. They started checking surveillance. After a few minutes Daisy rushed in with a piece of paper.

"Guess what? 3 hours a MI9 helicopter was signed out. It was signed out by none other than Peter Wright."

"One of the Rogue's alias'."

"It was signed out by Peter Wright and James Angleton."

"Who is James Angleton?" Asked Blane.

"He was a counter-intelligence chief for CIA. There was a film based around him." Oscar answered.

"Really, what was it called?"

"The Good Sheppard. Matt Damon played the role."

"Cool."

"And De Niro directed it."

"Awesome, I didn't know he was a director too." The two girls stood stunned.

"Ummm Hello? The head of MI9 has just been kidnapped and you're chatting about movies."

"Well Peter Wright and James Angleton were friends and worked together during the Cold War. So obviously that's Chad and our rogue."

"Lets get up to the MI9 air command, we can track the helicopter." The spies hurried to the top of the air tower on the MI9 building and found the person in charge; in this case it was Agent Harris. "Crown unit. A helicopter was signed out by Peter Wright, which one was it?"

"It was our DT-10. Brand new, there are only two of them." Agent Harris proudly explained. "Light-weight, carries four times the amount of fuel and travels three times as fast."

"Do you have a tracker on it?"

"Of course." Harris typed in the code for the DT-10. On the large digital map of Britain it showed a flashing dot heading north towards Scotland. "I can bring up GPS." He continued to type. "The location of their GPS says they are heading up to the highlands."

"Is the second DT-10 model here?" Rose requested. Before Harris could fully say _yes_ the spies rushed for it and got in, Blane behind the wheel, as usual.

They took off and followed the flight path of Chad and the rogue's. The helicopter was extreme fast. They were over Northamptonshire is a matter of minutes and were above Durham in under an hour. Just as they crossed over the Scottish border they got a call from Agent Harris.

*Agent Harris reporting. The DT-10 just landed. They landed somewhere random, in the middle of nowhere, Moray. *

The agents stared at each other.

"Where about did they land?" Daisy asked with a deep gulp.

* Some abandoned Steel mills, it's next to a really big river but pretty much everything is frozen over up there this time of year. *

The spies landed their helicopter 1km away from the other helicopter so that they wouldn't hear them land. As they exited the helicopter Blane and Oscar produced pistols that they kept with them at all times, four P226s, standard issues. They passed them around. Blane tried to give one to Daisy but she was quick to decline.

"Daisy, please take one." Blane pleaded.

"I don't want to. Why do we need guns anyway?"

"They have the Head of MI9 in there and they are probably armed to the teeth. I want to make sure you can defend yourself. I'd kill myself if you got hurt." They kissed as Blane handed her the pistol.

"But I don't even know how to fire a gun."

"Don't worry, I'll show you how." Blane whispered. He stood close behind Daisy. He raised her arms up to grip the pistol; he placed his hands over her's. "Just focus. Keep your hands steady. Look down the sights and gently squeeze on the trigger." Blane softly whispered into her ear. Oscar coughed.

"Can you stop with the foreplay. We have a mission." Rose stated as Oscar jokingly shook his head.

The spies stealthily entered the mill and quietly searched the area, Daisy kept close to Blane. As they searched music began to play from upstairs, it was classical music, Mozart. They gathered and followed the music and traced it back to a locked room. Blane and Oscar kicked it down and they came into a pitch-black room. Blane and Oscar gripped their guns tightly in wait of an ambush. The music got louder the further they walked in. The music came to its climax and suddenly there was silence.

"Hello Agents." Said a distorted voice from afar. "So nice to see you again."

"Where have you taken the head?" demanded Oscar.

"Now, now. Calm Oscar. She is fine, I assure you. I must admit I wouldn't have expected you to carry a gun Daisy." He could seem them.

"So yourself!" yelled Blane.

"Of course. I said we would meet soon and I keep to my word."

Floodlights in front of the spies abruptly burst with lights. The lights blinded them and they tried to shield their eyes. In the centre of the lights there stood a man, they could see his face because of the lights but they recognised him from his figure. It was the Grand Master.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not going say a word. What did you think? Please R&amp;R<strong>


	11. One More Piece Of Advice

**Feeling Cross Today. You make me sad with your harsh comment :( I know the end of that last chapter is a real WTF moment but keep reading.**

* * *

><p>"No! No! You're dead. We saw you fall through the ice." Oscar yelled in rage.<p>

"Yes. I fell through the ice into that river but who was it that told you I died, your precious MI9?" Retorted the Grand Master.

"Where is the Head?" Screamed Blane.

"Do you know what the best way to kidnap the head of MI9? You make it look like you're taking her somewhere else." He laughed lightly. "Surely you didn't think I'd travel all this way just for you to find the Head of MI9." The anger built up in Blane and Oscar to the point where they lifted their guns and fired multiple rounds into the Grand Master but he didn't move, he just stood there.

"What the fuck!" Yelped Daisy.

"I have one more piece of advice for you."

"And what would that be?" Asked Blane as he reloaded his pistol.

"Bury your enemies corpses deeper." Suddenly there was snapping sound, like ropes being cut, and the Grand Master fell to the floor. The main lights for the room came on and the spies rushed to the Grand Master, his body was limp and his skin was pale and blue. There was a thin wire tied to his chest, he was being propped up from the ceiling. The Grand Master was dead he wasn't their Rogue. The agents were being played. Oscar yelled and kicked the wall out of pure frustration.

"Well, we are officially back to square one." Rose concluded with a long sigh. Blane knelled by the corpse and rolled it over and found something was written on his forehead, _54.597.N__5.930.W_. He thought about it for a moment and called everyone.

"Hey everyone. I've got something here." Everyone gathered around him. Blane then presented them with the note on the Grand Master's face.

"Coordinates. Where for?" Rose rhetorically asked.

"I say we get all this back HQ and figure where he's leading us. The longer we wait, the colder this trail gets."

"Everything?" Daisy asked hinting to the Grand Master's corpse.

"Well we can't just leave him here."

"Blane's got a point." Noted Rose.

"Fine but you can carry it. I'm not going anywhere near it." Blane and Oscar lifted the corpse together and carried it outside and storing it in the storage space on the helicopter. They got in and took off. During the trip everyone thought the mission and the things that had happened to them so far.

"Guys, I've been thinking. If the rogue stole all this equipment to sell, why would he go to all this effort to make us follow him? It just doesn't make sense." Said Daisy

"I know what you mean. If all the rogue did were steal things and break Chad, why would he kidnap the head? I can't help but think we weren't given all the details." Rose added.

"What I'm more concerned is about is the fact that he dug up the Grand Master and brought his body to the place where he died." Blane stated. "I mean, clearly this guy had easy access to our action report." Oscar didn't say anything and soon they arrived back.

The team went back to air command and got them to enter the coordinates. _Belfast,__United __Kingdom,__2 __Lanyon __Place_. It was a construction site for a series of office spaces. They pulled up the blueprints of the site and studied all entry and exit spots, vantage point and hiding places, everything necessary for a clean rescue mission. MI9 wanted to send a Special Forces team in with them but the agents knew that would only scare them away, they had to go in alone. The day was almost over so the spies were to travel in the morning so that they could catch some sleep but the tension was too high to sleep.

In the morning the spies met at the air command fresh and ready. Oscar brought the complete contents of his and Blane's armoury in their safe house. 2 M4A1's, a AMT AutoMag IV, a Carbon 15, a Colt OHWS, 3 SIG SG 550's and 2 sawn-off shotguns. Daisy was unsure about carrying a pistol so she was completely against taking any of else, they then simply made a deal that she would stay behind Blane at all times. They got a private plane to the airport in Belfast, as soon they stepped off the plane they started their mission. They carried their weapons on a large black and hopped in a black taxi to bring them close to your location, they didn't go straight up to it in the taxi because they feared it would raise suspicion. They got out and stealthily made their way to the site. They entered through the ground floor, empty. Oscar opened the bag and passed the guns around along with bulletproof vests. Once they were set they made they're way upwards. First floor, clear. Second floor, clear. Third, clear. They reached the fourth floor and heard faint voice, three of them. They cautiously continued to the fifth, the voice getting slightly louder every step they took. They followed the voices finally come to sight to the source, they quickly took cover. There stood were Chad, the Rogue and one other man, he looked familiar but they just couldn't place him. The Rogue was there but they couldn't see his face, he wore a baggy grey hoodie with the hood up and a black cap underneath, dark jeans and tatty sneakers.

"Thank you again man." Said the man he was American too.

"Yeah we really appreciate it." Chad added.

"Though now that you've gotten him out I'm gonna have to be the one to look after him. And Dad is going to be seriously pissed." The American playfully slapped Chad over the head.

"I wish you would join us instead." Said Chad

"Now don't worry guys. I'm not picking sides, I'm just not picking the British side." Replied the Rogue; his voice was rough and croaky like he had a sore throat.

"Just remember you can hang with us anytime you want." The American concluded as he patted the Rogue on the shoulder.

"You two should get going now. The Crown team will be here any minute." Chad and the American both nodded and a rope ladder dropped down from outside, they held on and flew away. They were using a Blackhawk stealth chopper; so quiet the spies would have heard it at all. Once the coast was clear Oscar jumped. The Rogue stared at them but didn't do anything. Oscar opened fire and the Rogue ran the bullets barely missed him. He ran and dived out of the site, from the 5th floor. The team rushed to the edge and saw that the building opposite them (which was 10 metres away) had a single broken window; the Rogue had cleared the entire gap, an advantage of having robotic limbs. Oscar breathed heavily through is his nose to calm himself. They turned away from the edge and were faced by something that took them by surprise. The Rogue had left anyone message, he spray-painted it on the wall, _The__ Willow__'__s __bar.__10__minutes._ Rose ran it through her GPS.

"That's just down the road," she explained.

"Ok. Something is definitely not right." Blane said loudly. "The bad guys just don't get you to follow them around."

"The crazy ones do." Oscar replied.

"But the crazy ones try set you challenges to follow them. Trust me, I've seen the films."

"He's been giving us directions." Daisy said as she backed her boyfriend. "There is more to this mission that we've been told."

"Fine. But if he tries to kill us when we get there, it's not my fault." Oscar answered as he raised his hands defensively.

"Let's just get round there." Concluded Rose.

The spies reached the bar. They decided it would be a good idea not to just walk in armed to the teeth so they hid their vests and bag of weapons in the alley beside it. They carried a pistol each, concealed under their jackets, for protection. They entered the bar and it was crowded by men, mainly in they're 30's onwards. They walked into the centre of the bar and looked around to spot the Rogue. They looked around and couldn't see him when suddenly they heard a croaky voice call out to them. They all looked in the direction of the source of the calling and spotted him sitting by himself at a table at the far corner of the bar. They approached him slowly and he stood to meet them. They stood facing each other, a few feet apart. They stared off for a few moments until the Rogue abruptly removed the hood and cap.

Once he revealed his face their jaws near hit the ground. It was David Hughes, Agent Rodeo. His right eye was milky white with a large scar running down his face through it, there was also a crescent shaped scar that curved around his left temple.

"It's good to see you." He said roughly.

* * *

><p><strong>AAHH! DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING! you probably did. Don't worry, I can totally explain all of your questions. Please R&amp;R<strong>


	12. Data Logs

**This isn't so much of a chapter. Its a series of reports over the past three years. It should answer some of your question, mainly the whole "David is dead" one. By the way, encase you hadn't guess, the American in the last chapter who was Chad's brother was Cole, the CIA Spook from the first story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday 9th September 2011<strong>

**St. Hopes**

**Clean up operation report:**

The clean up operation began at 5:00 pm to remove any evidence of foreign involvement and residue from bomb. Head of clean up unit was agent Steele. At 5:43 pm a member of Steele's team, agent Rogers, discovered a body. The body was found under 5 feet of rubble close to the source of the explosion. The body was severely affected by explosion, half of both arms and legs were blown off and shrapnel entered his gut and sliced into his right eye socket. After a retina scan the body was identified as late agent David Hughes, formally Agent Rodeo, sole member of the Trapdoor unit, which carried out numerous covert and clandestine operation. Body has been taken and will be disposed of to maintain the deniability of Trapdoor, Agent Rodeo and David Hughes that they ever existed.

**Thursday 11th September 2011**

**MI9 unconventional projects base**

**Project: Khan. Log 1: Dr. Simon Grabsworst**

After discovering minor brain activity David Hughes body has been taken for proposed project: Khan. Body has been placed in a large artificial womb to re-develop his body; there are signs his heart and kidneys have partially recovered. Hughes will be the subject of project: Khan once his body has been reanimated.

**Friday 13th October 2011**

**MI9 unconventional projects base**

**Project: Khan. Log 2: Dr. Simon Grabsworst**

Hughes' vital organs have repaired and are almost fully functioning. Though his limbs and eye have not been developed because they were completely destroyed during the explosion, their reanimation womb is able to mend the body but cannot create. The head of MI9 has decided that Hughes' limb was be replaced by animatronics. The goal of project: Khan is to develop and human cyborg for advanced warfare.

**Friday 27th November 2011**

**MI9 Vauxhall Cross Headquarters**

**Project: Khan. Log 3: Head of MI9**

From the start of 2012 rebuilding of the subject, codenamed Genghis, shall commence. To ensure the original identity of Genghis we shall be applying a series alias during the different stages of the project's process.

**Tuesday 3rd January 2012**

**MI9 unconventional projects base**

**Project: Khan. Log 4: Carla Terrini**

After another month in suspended animation we began our operation on Anthony Blunt. The operation was to match China's eugenics program. We modified his molecular system to withstand G-force; we also partially disabled his nervous system so that he can sustain multiple wounds without feeling any pain. During the operation we monitored his brain activity and discovered that after his re-developing stage his brain muscles healed, his hippocampus in particular healed greatly. Theoretically, his mental state should be intact and he will remember who he is once he is activated.

**Saturday 11th February 2012**

**MI9 unconventional projects base**

**Project: Khan. Log 5: Andrea Ivanovic**

The molecular modification on George Blake allowed for the robotic implantations to go smoothly and successfully. We fitted endoskeleton arms at the elbows where the limbs were destroyed we also fitted endoskeleton legs. We covered the metal extensions with replications of human tissue at the Head's request. The robotic arms will allow Blake to crush objects at ease and be capable of breaking through brick walls, the legs should allow him to run at approximately 30mph and jump approximately 15 metres. The animatronic eye we linked to his central retinal vein will give him full control of it. The eye gives 20/1 sight so he shall be able to pinpoint minuet details from 100 metres away. The operation went perfectly but because of the difficulty of the implantations a series of scars have been put on his face.

**Monday 23rd April 2012**

**MI9 Vauxhall Cross Headquarters**

**Project: Khan. Log 6: Head of MI9**

Project: Khan is now in full effect and now that codename Genghis is fully constructed and stable we shall proceed to the training stages.

**Thursday 26th April 2012**

**MI9 Vauxhall Cross Headquarters**

**Project: Khan. Log 7: Head of MI9**

Project: Khan has been put on hold due to funding issues. Codename Genghis will be kept incarceration and kept under 24/7 security restriction until further notice

**Wednesday 18th July 2012**

**MI9 Vauxhall Cross Headquarters**

**Project: Khan. Log 8: Head of MI9**

Funding has been reinstated and codename Genghis will begin training

**Tuesday 31st July 2012**

**SAS/SRR Credenhill Headquarters**

**Project: Khan. Log 9: Martin Wood- SRR**

We began with physical exercises, which Guy really excelled, but he was experiencing some issues while training. His new limb didn't slow him instead they enhanced his performance and this is where he had issue. He is finding it difficult to adjust to his increased strength, stamina and over all performance.

We started with combat training but while sparring he broke his opponent's collar bone with one strike, he states he didn't intentionally break his bone, the strength given through your animatronics should be monitored. We then moved him to an exercise room where he could train by himself, however this ended badly also. He started on a punching bag, after around 10 punches the bag tore open and sand ran out, the chain connecting the bag to the ceiling snapped and the bag flew across the room. We did a short session in disarms; this appears to be no threat for Guy. He was about literally bend weapons.

Guy Burgess' is at his peak physical fitness but I highly recommend you do not enter him into any boxing matches or sparring sessions.

**Sunday 18th August 2012**

**SAS/SRR Credenhill Headquarters**

**Project: Khan. Log 10: Martin Wood- SRR**

Firearm training appears to be a natural gift for Guy. From his file it states that he has been an expert marksman for years so naturally I personally saw no point in firearm training but I must admit, this was not a training session but a demonstration of how technology will evolve warfare. He was able to get multiple headshots at our firing range, even with our 200 metre he was about to get a lethal shot, this was done with a C7 rifle without a scope. We then did a sniping session, he was able to get a half-mile shot on target, the target was a crash dummy and the bullet entered through the mouth and exited at the back where the top of the spinal cored would sit.

Burgess' marksman skills are impeccable.

**Thursday 22nd August 2012**

**MI9 Vauxhall Cross Headquarters**

**Project: Khan. Log 11: Head of MI9**

Reports from the Special Reconnaissance Regiment inform me that Project: Khan is a success. We will now have him trained in other areas for good effect.

**Wednesday 5th September 2012**

**RAF Barkway Airfield**

**Project: Khan. Log 12: Boris Ryfield**

I first should point out that this training session is most unorthodox and I do not feel kindly to the fact that my daughter and I were summoned at the last minute without any justification or knowledge of what this is for. All that aside we began training Roger Hollis and for an untrained amateur that you said he was quite the opposite. He took up the instructions with ease and knew his way around a plane, especially military grade planes. However it concerns me that during the training he was extremely interested in the destination alteration device and asked a lot of questions about whether it would be possible to take that technology and make the device small so that someone could simply carry it around.

**Monday 1st October 2012**

**MI9 Vauxhall Cross Headquarters**

**Project: Khan. Log 13: Head of MI9**

Concerns are growing that codename Genghis' memory from his original life as Agent Rodeo may affect his focus and performance. Last night at 03:56 am he awake and started to ask for Avril. Avril Franklin was a girl at St. Hopes he met during _Operation:__Snakes __Head._ Reports confirm that they were in a relationship at the time of departure. After a few minutes he then collapsed. Fears are that these rushes of memories may become more frequent and last longer.

**Friday 14th December 2012**

**MI9 Vauxhall Cross Headquarters**

**Project: Khan. Log 14: Head of MI9**

Codename Genghis has been active as his past alias. He was quickly able to deduce his purpose though is he is cooperating thus far. Requests to talk to his past team from the original youth division have been denied. Agents Whittaker, Cole, Millar, Gupta and Agent Stewart are all under the impression that he is deceased. We plan to proceed and assign codename Genghis to _Wrath_, a unit designed to have him to operate independently on missions. Agent Stark will be assigned as his handler. We fear that the Agent Rodeo mental state will question his missions or his mere purpose.

**Sunday 19th January 2013**

**MI9 Vauxhall Cross Headquarters**

**Unit Wrath. Log 1: Agent Stark**

I am highly recommending that Genghis be removed from his duties and his unit terminated. Yes, I am well aware that his creation cost over a billion pound and that he is capable of battling an entire army but his attitude to everything, including his own existence as a super soldier. I gave him a mission to travel to Peru for reconnaissance and he just stood there and simply said _I__'__ll__ pass __on __this__ one_. He even asked me how my wife was; I have no idea how he would that, not once have I mentioned. I am highly suspicious of him.

**Tuesday 22nd May 2013**

**MI9 Vauxhall Cross Headquarters**

**Unit Wrath. Log 2: Head of MI9**

We shall be partnering Genghis with Lewis Chuckworth. We wish to see how he can operate with others. They shall be traveling to Lithuania to stop an arms trafficking operation from east Europe to the United Kingdom.

**Monday 1st April 2013**

**MI9 Germany safe house**

**Unit Wrath. Log 3: Lewis Chuckworth**

The mission was a success but I have some concerns regarding Eddie. The warehouse where the weapons were being loaded allowed us to get a great vantage point from scaffolding. Unfortunately the wooden planks we had perched on were old and unstable. The plank gave way and we fell a few feet and this alerted everyone else in the warehouse, nearly 20 men, all of who were armed with assault rifles. We took cover and were pinned down. While in cover I tried to come with a quick escape strategy but Eddie however had a different strategy. He leapt up out of cover guns blazing. He had a G36C and he was shooting from the hip like Rambo. He picked off around 12 and then the clip ran out. Instead of reloading the gun or diving back into cover he had decided to throw his empty gun at one of the men, the gun hit his face, blood squirted from his nose and he backwards to the grown. Eddie then proceeded to pull Smith & Wesson model 29 (which I had no idea about) out of the back of his trouser. Not only did he start shooting them with it he ran at them while shooting. His accuracy was deadly, he was running while dodgy bullet and his still managed to land headshots every time. Once he picked off a large number of the men he decided to reload. Most the men had retreated exactly one, while Eddie was reloading the last man pulled out a rocket launcher from the back of a pick-up truck. Both of them were loading their guns and it was a race. They both finished at the same time. Eddie pointed the revolver and fired instantly, at a man who was at least 60 metres away. Around two seconds later the man yelped and flailed his arms and fell to the ground. Eddie fought a rocket launcher with a revolver, and won. He clearly has a death wish.

I cheered and I suggested we go seeing how we completed our mission but he answered, _Not__ yet_. He walked off in the direction the men had fled; there were three of them left. I tried to reason with them but he wasn't having any of it so I decided just to follow him. We went up some stairs and entered the first room. On entering there were the three men, they weren't armed but instead were in a fighting stance. The first man came and went for a punch but Chapman simply grabbed it at the wrist and squeezed, completely shattering the bone, he then threw him towards the brick wall. The second man charged at us but Chapman grabbed him, lifted him, turned him up side down and dropped him. The man's neck cracked into a lethal angle on impact with the floor. The last man stood there cowering, he surrendered himself but Chapman took no notice. He kicked him in the chest and the man shot out of the window behind him and fell to his obvious death. To be brutally honest, I did nothing, I simply stood amazed at the extent that he could do and the lengths he went too.

Eddie Chapman is a solid cold killer with no love for his own life. In my opinion, he is psychologically deranged.

**Thursday 9th May 2013**

**MI9 Vauxhall Cross Headquarters**

**Unit Wrath. Log 4: Head of MI9**

After the incident in Lithuania we have decided to offer Genghis a level of independence. He will now be allowed to leave the MI9 headquarters for a few hours each day. We hope that this gift of independence will trigger a sense of responsibility and will prevent another incident like Lithuania.

**Monday 3rd June 2013**

**MI9 Vauxhall Cross Headquarters**

**Unit Wrath. Log 5: Agent Stark**

Today was the first day Genghis has travelled out into the public. We kept a high level of surveillance on him at all times. After a long stroll and a stop at a café he came back. Nothing out of the ordinary or unusual. I am incredibly suspicious of this.

**Thursday 4th July 2013**

**MI9 Vauxhall Cross Headquarters**

**Unit Wrath. Log 6: Head of MI9**

There was a security breach yesterday in the backroom archives. No evidence of anything being removed and no traces of who breached the room. We do have reason to believe that the reports on operations in Northern Ireland were opened. Agent Stark is certain that it was Genghis.

**Friday 16th August 2013**

**MI9 Vauxhall Cross Headquarters**

**Unit Wrath. Log 7: Agent Stark**

Genghis has been leaving the building once a week and has repeated the same routine, walk, café, home. Although today he stopped and bought a cheap mobile phone. He made one call that was under 60 seconds so we were unable to trace it. Once done he crushed the phone in his hand and tossed it into the Thames. When asked about it later he denies even purchasing the phone. He is definitely up to something.

**Saturday 17th August 2013**

**MI9 Vauxhall Cross Headquarters**

**Unit Wrath. Log 8: Agent Stark**

Genghis left the building again, two days in a row, he has not done that at all over the four months, something is not right. He carried out his routine and again bought another phone. Less than 60 seconds, crushed, dumped. I have made several complaints to the Head but I feel she may be ignoring me.

**Monday 9th September 2013**

**MI9 Vauxhall Cross Headquarters**

**Unit Wrath. Log 9: Head of MI9**

Codename Genghis has gone missing. Possibly broken out. It was been approximately three years since he was pronounced dead in reports; we fear this may have some significance. We have swept the building and found that one report is missing from the backroom archive. It was a Northern Ireland report regarding a particular IRA commander, a commander who was once killed Inspector Malcolm Hughes, father of the late Agent Rodeo.

**Tuesday 1st October 2013**

**MI9 Vauxhall Cross Headquarters**

**Unit Wrath. Log 10: Head of MI9**

Intelligence shows that there has been a breach into a research facility. Reports confirm that it was Genghis that infiltrated the base and that he has stolen valuable equipment. A unit is going to be assembled to track him down as we speak. He will be classed as a rogue agent, we will be identifying him as Alex Huntley and we will falsely inform the search unit that he is going to go to the black market with the equipment.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter didn't answer your question andor confused you further. In your review, if you asked your question clearly I shall try and address it. Please R&R**


	13. The Great Escape

**I'm so sorry about the late update. This has been a big one and there has been some much going. First there was the influx in school work. And now a life lesson for everyone: Never have Epilepsy or any other conditions that will result in you needing medication, which will lead to constant headaches. I'd hate to seem like a pre-Madonna but I CANNOT WORK IN THESE CONDITIONS! seriously its been killing me. Hope you enjoy the chapter though.**

* * *

><p>I sat in pale blue cell that they called my living quarters. I sat on the end of my bed and stared out at blank blue abyss that was my wall. Occasionally I would glance up at the security camera in the top corner of my room. Dingy and poorly made, it was easy to hack, at flick of a switch it would play footage of me sitting doing nothing, I don't even think anyone noticed. I flicked to the footage and pulled out the file from the lining of my mattress. I looked through the action reports, photocopies of letters and photos. A lump formed developed in my throat when I looked at photos of my father, before and after his murder. The reports stated that James Blond was conducting an operation of surveillance around Arthur Gilmore, an IRA commander who was suspected to be my father's murderer. Arthur was never incriminated because Mr. Blond took no interest in the case. This angered me great and I clenched down on my teeth. I continued reading and what I learnt I could not put into words. After I read that file I knew something had to be done. On one of my days out I got a phone and made a call, one call. I rang Cole.<p>

"Hello?" he asked as he yeaned, I hadn't taken time into account.

"Cole. It's David. We have to talk."

"Wow! Wait a second. You died." He exclaimed.

"That's what I thought. Remember the time when Delta force tried to develop super-soldiers. The British beat them to it."

"Christ. Why are you calling? Why now?"

"Its not important. I need some things and in return. I can get you Chad." There was a short silence.

"What do you need?"

"Puerto Rico, Isla Mona. There is a small shack on the beach of the far west side. Underneath it I have a weapons cache. I need you to collect it and bring it to me."

"Will do. Where do you want me to leave it?"

"St. Hopes. Its still a giant pile of rubble."

"Alright. One last thing. When you see my brother, tell him I said he's a fucking idiot."

"Sure." The call ended, stark was probably trying to trace the call but I doubt he would even come close. I made the call and now the wheels were in motion.

I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling clenching and straightening my hand, there was a faint squeaking from the animatronics working. I ran through my plans over and over. I was going to make MI9 pay for what they did. The next day I made another trip bought another phone and made another call, this time to the _other__side_. I made a deal with them; if I stole from MI9 they'd take me in. Finally I pulled one last favour to actually get me out of my cell. I left it a few weeks to ensure everything was in order and then I made the first move, I say I did, it wasn't exactly me.

The time had come. It was the dead of night when a light taping sound came from the other side of my door. It opened and there stood Marty with the keys in hand, it was a tad naive of MI9 to get Martin Wood (Marty) to train me, they really do need to think about these things through in the future. He handed me the keys and both smiled and hugged. We stealthily left the cells, passing the knocked out guards. We slipped into the records room and I made for quick alterations and withdrawals. I swapped my hair samples with James blond's and took a few files. Just as we were about to leave I grabbed some of my old spy clothes. I was back in black, a joke Marty was in stitches with. Now with my freedom secured it was time to liberate Chad Turner.

We reached the gates of the _high-security__government__lock-up_ where Chad was being detained. Here is where Marty and I parted ways. We couldn't allow for people to find out Marty helped in my escape. The building was wide and had three floors. I snuck round the side and climbed up a drainpipe, which got me to the third floor. I slithered through a window and crept along the dark corridors with the pale moon lighting the way. I rounded the corner and spotted some guards. I indentified one of them to be a chief guard because he got the keys; he was a big guy, bald, thick moustache. I observed from a distance until I saw my window of opportunity. He left for the bathroom and I swiftly fallowed. He entered and went in moments after. The bathroom was quite compacted, a toilet, a sink, a mirror and for some reason a bath. I entered and stood my ground; he stood a few feet ahead with his back to me, unaware of my presence. Soon he turned and we had a brief second of intense staring. Then he came at me and the brawl began. I was using the Keysi Fighting Method, I was trying not to kill to many people but he was fight rough like he was in a bar fight. He came at me with rage in his eyes and took his first swing, he took a shot but I leant back and dodged. I countered with a jab to the ribs, he exhaled greatly and went on the back foot but came at me again. Then we entered a back and forth. He'd swing at me and I would block. I dodged a shot, lowered myself and kneed him on the side of his thigh, elbowed him in the chest, spun around the arm and uppercut him with my elbow again. He went back, feet instantly in the air, he was in the air then his body dropped and hit the ground, his head hit the toilet bowl and it smashed open. He was out cold so I grabbed the key of his belt and left. I made sure the coast was clear before I moved to Chad's cell. Once I knew it was clear I got to Chad's cell and tapped on the door. He was asleep so he took his time answering through the tiny letterbox. We looked through the slit and Chad tried to place me, a name to a face but he wasn't getting anywhere.

"Who are you?" Chad whispered.

"An acquaintance." I opened the door. "By the way. Your brother says you're a fucking idiot." Chad laughed. "We gotta go."

The next day we reached the derelict building that was once St. Hopes. We climbed under burnt wooden beams that had collapsed. Once inside we search for Mr. Flatley's old office. We found it and inside there was a gigantic metal crate with a letter on top of it. I red it, it was from Cole.

_Hi Dave_

_I hope Chad's all well and safe. He hasn't been getting himself into anymore trouble._

_I'm sorry I couldn't be here in person. Something's gone down in Bolivia and I can't stay. We'll rendezvous I a few days._

_Cole._

"Your brother sends his regards. He'll meet up with us in a couple of days." I explained. I opened the crate and we both marvelled at the armoury we were presented with.

"So ummm. What country are we invading?" Chad jokingly asked as he looked up at me.

The next day we headed to the quaint little church in Ruxley. We slowly approached the church and pushed the doors open, they gave off a large creak. We stepped in and there was a service going on. The priest stood at the front and red from the bible while people sat quietly in the pews, it was mid-afternoon so there weren't too many people. As we stepped in everyone turned and stared at us. The priest focussed his sight on me; he looked like he was trying to remember where he saw my face before, the MI9 hit list perhaps. The priest's eyes lit up and instantly swung his cassock open and pulled out a Winchester 1200 shotgun and began firing at us. This gave the queue for everyone else to pull out their weapons and open fire on us. We went into cover behind a pillar each. I took out my duel Beretta 92's and Chad took out his FN 2000. I took a deep breath and tossed what looked like a very large grenade down the aisle. The MI9 agents ducked and dived for cover. Suddenly there was an explosion but not the type the MI9 agents anticipated, there was an explosion of mineral oil and it covered everything. Chad and I laughed and then nodded at each other. We both jumped from cover and ran down the aisle. I ran up to the pews, a jumped and kicked off from a pew into the air where I began to rain fire on the agents. Oscar sprints down the aisle, he lent/dived onto his back and he slid down the aisle, thanks to the oil, he then started shooting the baffled and bewildered agents. I continued to fire as I landed and as soon as I did I span around and rapidly fired at any agents surrounding me. The mass shootout lasted a few minutes. Once we cleared out the church it was onwards to base underneath. We grabbed a large sack full of guns out from the back of the van we were using and brought it to the front. It opened it and I replaced my berretas for a Desert eagle .50 and a FN-FAL assault rifle, I gave Chad a M249 SAW. Chad rested the SAW on the alter and aimed it at the door, he was to be our cover encase any unwanted guests arrived.

It was quiet I didn't like it. I reached the bottom and instantly gunfire blazed in my direction. I curled back into cover and waited. They were using standard issue SA80; they'd have to reload in around twenty second. I held my position until there was a silence then the sound of 7 ammo clips hitting the ground. As soon as the clips hit the ground I sprinted out and fire at the agents. They returned the fire but I dodged and the glass walls shattered around me. Bullets kept flying. Bodies kept dropping. I rushed into an office and tossed the desk on its side for cover. It gave us all a chance to reload, what can I say, I'm a gentleman. I reloaded then sat and composed myself. I started to blink rapid until there was a pixel flicker in the sight of my right, activating my sensory eye. I squinted my eyes. I took a large inhale through my nostrils then popped up, then agents were standing there ready to fire. My sight was breath taking; I could see every little detail around, even the pulsing veins on their temples. So I decided where to fire, surely if I can see their veins surely I'd be able to shot it. I took quick one-bullet shots on each agent; they fell back one by one. There was another silence but this continued those were all the agents they had guarding this base. I pressed my finger against my ear to contact Chad through our Bluetooth earpieces.

"Hey Chad. Has anyone shown up?"

*No dude. This place is as quiet as mice. *

I sorted through the offices trying to find valuable Intel, which would help me out my deal. A lot of them were pretty low-level stuff, missiles and tank prototypes mainly. I was rummaging through files when suddenly I came across some familiar faces. The Perses unit; Blane and Oscar. Then I had an epiphany. MI9 were going to want me back, dead or alive, and who better to track me down than the only five people who actually knew me. Blane, Daisy, Rose, Oscar and Carrie, they would be sent to catch me. I loved them and all but I could let that happen. I couldn't kill them, the were my only friends, so the only thing I could do was to set them on a wild goose chase, it wasn't the nicest of plans but I knew it was the only plan that would lead to them getting hurt. I kept going through files until I found something good. An imaging mask, allowing you to take the identity of anyone, this was a very lucrative piece of technology and a bulk of them were being kept in this base, what idiots. I made the first step to my goose chase, I lay the file out on the desk for them to find when they got here, make them think they discovered it all by themselves. I then headed for the imaging masks. I followed the information in the file and reached a large vault door, a complex one. Sure, I could have spent a few hours cracking it or punched it until I made a hole but we were on a bit of a schedule. So I headed back up to Chad and back a ton of semtex from our sack of goodies. Went back down and hocked it up to the vault door. I blew it and a cloud of dark smoke flew into my face that made me cough roughly. Once the smoke had settled I continued. I found myself in a long corridor with multiple doors; room 9 was the one I was looking for. I spotted the room 9 ahead and made my way to when suddenly it open wide, giving off a loud roar. Then three men slowly walked out into the corridor to face me. They were all dressed in riot gear and carrying long electrical batons, which buzzed and sparkled with electricity running up and down the rod. I gave off a large grin with a sign. I pressed my finger to my ear to call Chad.

"Hey Chad, I'm gonna be real busy for a few minutes." I tucked my handgun into my trousers and set my rifle against the wall. I looked at the men again; they were still just standing there waiting for me to make a move. I reached behind me to my trousers and revealed a Creed SOG knife I had tucked into the back of my trousers. I gazed at the blade, tossed the knife from one hand to another then back and opened my arms towards them as an invitation to them. "Lets play."

The first guard charged at me and swung his baton. I lent back and blocked it with my blade. We kept battling, me on the defensive. He started getting rough so I decided to go on the offensive. He took a jab at me but I spun out of the way and shoved the knife through one of the small gaps in his armour, through his armpit. The blade instantly punctured his heart and he flopped up against the wall before sliding to the floor. Then the second guard came at me straight away. He ran for me so I ran for him. Just as we got a few metres apart I dropped to my knees and slid across the ground, passing under his legs. As I passed under I sliced a strap on his armour that held together his torso protection, the armour then became loose and dangled. I then charged at the third guard. I jumped and kicked myself off his chest, which sent him flying backwards onto the floors, and hurled myself back at the second guard whom I landed on and simply stabbed in the chest. I calmly got off the corpse and went to the last man. I knelt on his chest, which made him gasp for air. I shushed him by placing my hand over his mouth. I told him everything was going to be ok before I ran my knife into his neck. I whipped the blood off my knife on the guard, put the knife away, picked my gun back up and carried on into room 9. The room was half empty, just a crate with the imaging masks. I packed one away and decided to burn the rest. I looked through the other rooms and found a canister of petrol, which I then emptied into the crate. I then searched the corpses and found a zippo lighter and a pack of cards. I took the lighter and set the masks on fire. I then took an Ace of Spades card, a piece of paper and a marker and wrote a message on them to start the goose chase. I flung some semtex to the ceiling and blew a hole in it; make it look like we actually made an effort to get in here. It was now all in motion, now all I had to do is to throw the breadcrumbs in the opposite direction. We left and found a slick, beautiful navy blue Ford Torino. So we hijacked it and headed to a discreet little warehouse in Park Royal that I just knew was full of fun toys.

We seized a lorry down the road from the warehouse and I had Chad stay with it, ready for speedy getaway. I slipped round the back and climbed a tree to creep through a window into the warehouse. As I reached the branch directed straight at the window an apple dropped and landed on my shoulder. I looked above me and saw a bunch of apples. I picked the largest I could see and put it in my pocket. I ran down the branch and leaped onto the ledge. As soon as I landed I spotted the sensors right in front of me and quickly dropped and grappled onto the ledge. I took out my apple and threw it into the sensor and the alarms went off. While the alarm rang I opened the window and dropped in. it was a pretty big fall and I landed on a shelf but I stumbled off and fell another large drop and hit the ground on my side, didn't feel a thing. I heard the guards arrive and running in my direction. I rolled away into the shadows. The guards searched the immediate area and _realised_ it was a false alarm. They returned to the guard station where they continued to do nothing except laze about. I stealthily navigated my way through the warehouse, while searching through containers until I found the perfect one. I sneaked into it and found 6 crates, I looked inside them and found something extraordinary, the crates were filled to the brim with gadgets MI9 had developed, from voice alteration devices to earrings that operate as microphones, it was all here. And the container was perfect too, it was a bright red colour, when the spies eventually get here it would stand out for them. I searched through the crates some more and found a hypnosis gun, when hit by it the target would be left in vacant state until gun holder released them. I took it and carried onto the guard station where they were all hanging around. I ran in while their backs were turned and fired on all of them, they then were completely silent and didn't move an inch. I grabbed a trolley and haled it to the container that had everything we needed. I contacted Chad to drive round to the loading bay. We then loaded three crates onto the back of the lorry, we left half behind so MI9 would know what we processed, aren't games are fun. Finally we wired up a hidden speaker in the container encase the need arose

We drove the lorry to the outskirts, parked in a quiet car park and looked through the crates, every once in a while playing with them. We sat on the top of the lorry and drank as we stared out into the sky. Suddenly a car pulled up at the other end of the car park. It was a single car parked in a deserted car park that you would have to go out of your way to travel too, so I raised a humourous and suggestive eyebrow at Chad who grinned in response. As I joke we thought we would sneak up on them and ruin their 'romantic' evening. We slinked our way to the car, keeping below the window, and we reached the car and raised our heads ever so slightly to see into the car. There was a guy in the driver seat, just sitting there like he was preparing himself for something. Lying in the backseat was a girl.

"Something isn't right here." I whispered to Chad.

"I know what you mean dude."

The driver unexpectedly got out of the car and opened the passenger door. He started to fiddle with his belt. That was when I stood up to face him, him with his scraggly beard and sick look in his eyes. I walked right up to him.

"Don't you dare touch a single hair on her head." I stated.

"Or you'll do what?" I replied in a _threatening_ way.

"Or I'll cut out your eyes and swap them around." I responded with a blank expression. "Actually, I might just do that to you anyway, I am getting quite bored."

The man went to punch me but I grabbed his fist with my left hand and began to squeeze. I started to crush his hand, the bones crunched and blood ran from his whole hand, which ran down his arm, and mine. I passed it over to my right hand. I then pressed my left hand against his elbow hard, causing it to bend the wrong way, the bone shot right out of his skin. I let go and the man fell to the ground, his non-mangled hand clutching his arm. Chad checked on the girl, he was drugged but still breathing. I turned by attention back to the man. I grabbed him with the scruff of his jacket and dragged him to the driver seat. I opened the door and put his head down on the frame of the car door.

"Hey Chad, you ever seen Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels?" I asked cheerfully. Chad shook his head. "Really? It's a great film. There's this great scene where Vinnie Jones is smashes this guy's head the car door." I turned and looked at the man, "they say to shut the door 12 times. Think we can beat the record?"

I slammed the car door on his head and he let off a loud grunt. I did it again harder, a louder grunt. I kept doing it until he stopped making any noise but I hadn't finished yet, I kept going, I didn't want his own family to be able to recognise him. I kept doing it, it was let out all my anger, my anger at scum like him and at MI9 for what they did. Chad had to calm me down. We pulled the body out from the car door, took the man's phone and phoned the police and informed them of the situation. We then hopped into the lorry and drove away to pick the Torino. Once we got the Torino we planned our next move.

"Ok, so you are going to go get the X21 from Ryfield. Take the truth serum and get the access codes."

"Where are you going?" Chad asked.

"I've got some very personal business to attend to."

**(This is now from Chad's perspective)**

I made my way to Hertfordshire and arrived at the Ryfield Aeronautics building. I wore a slim fit Persian blue shirt with a black waistcoat and thin red tie. I wore slim fit formal trousers and black/white dress shoes. On one wrist I wore a sleek, shiny rolex watch. On the other a rubber wristband that said 'I donated an organ' to make me seem noble. I was also was wearing his classic shades. I approached the main reception desk and lent on his, coming very close to the receptionist so I look right into her eyes.

"Is Irene Ryfield here?" I asked in a charming tone. The girl was too nervous to say anything just encase she said something dumb. She just nodded her head as her cheeks went pink. " I know your probably really busy and I'm probably getting in your way but, could you phone her to bring her down please?" I was making it seem like I was putting her needs before mind, like a true gentlemen and people love gentlemen.

"Of course." She blurted out, she shut were mouth and the cheeks went even bright. She picked up the phone and rang Irene, her hand was a bit shaky and so was her voice. "Hello, Miss Irene. There is Mr…" she looked up at me, I whispered 'James Angleton,' I didn't get the name but David said we were making a statement, whatever. " A Mr. Angleton at reception. He's looking to speak to you." She put the phone down. "She'll be down in a minutes." Irene arrived and spotted me. She gave off this weird smile that made me extremely uncomfortable. She slowly walked right up me. I could see the receptionist's nose scrunch up, clearly she didn't like Irene stealing 'her man.'

"So who are you?" Irene asked in an attempt to me sexy and assertive at the same time.

"National Agency for Space Exploration." I answered as I held up an ID card in my wallet, it said 'James Angleton. NASE.'

"Well, I've never heard of you."

"And you never will." I said as I remove my glasses and hang them from my shirt. "We're here to discuss an advanced plane capable of who travelling through space, further than ever before."

"Well I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting."

"Don't worry about it. I had a lovely time with…" I exaggeration the word _Love_ then looked at the receptionist.

"Erin" she giddily said.

"It was great to meet you Erin. Maybe I'll see you around."

"I'd like that." Irene shot a dirty look at Erin.

"Well I think matters like this should be discuss **ALONE** and **JUST ****THE**** TWO**** OF ****US**. I think we should get coffee." Irene grabbed my arm. It was clear she didn't want Erin getting anyone. She led me away and was brought to a fancy café.

We sat at the tables outside and sipped on our lattes and cappuccinos. I tried to discuss the X21 but she kept trying to figure out if I had a girlfriend. We finished our coffees at the same time and I offered to by the next round, again like a gentlemen. Once I got the coffees I subtly slipped something into Irene's drink, the truth serum and grounded up flunitrazepam. (Roche) I stirred it around to mix it in with her latte. I brought it over and she took a large gulp of it. I just stared and waited. She put the cup down and a moment later her pupils dilated and he took a strange breath. Then she settled and starred at me but it looked like she was dizzy. Now to see if the serum worked.

"Irene, who do you fancy the most?" I asked

"There is this guy Blane I met a few years ago and he works for MI9. He was a total hunk but this girl in his team kept him for herself, I thought she would have beaten me up for him. So I couldn't have him and that is why I want him so back." Irene said quickly.

"Irene where is the X21 being kept?"

"On a small airfield just outside the city."

"And what are the codes to the X21"

"Tango-1658-Echo."

"Well this has been fun but I think its time for you to go home and get some sleep." I helped her from her chair led a very disorientated Irene to a taxi and took her home. I lay her down on her couch in her posh flat. In around 22 hours she would wake up with no memory of me and the truth serum. I left Hertfordshire in great hast and headed for the airfield. I pulled over and called David. "Hey Dave, its me Chad."

* Yeah I figured that.*

"I took care of Irene, I got the codes

*Great. Go to stage 2*

"Will do. Wait, what's stage 2?" he hung up before I could finish my question so I just continued.

I reached the airfield and parked out of sight. I slowly creped up to the field and stealthily climbed the metal fence. I ducked behind a truck as guards passed then carried on. I snuck up to the hanger where the X21 was and slipped in through a gap in the hanger doors. He entered into what appeared to be an empty hanger but I wasn't dumb. I entered the access codes into the control panel and the X21 appeared. I changed the codes then rigged a recording of a message from us. David really did have some weird game going on. I got into the X21, activated the stealth mode, opened the hanger doors and flew right out of there, nobody ever noticed. As I flew high above the ground I called David.

"Dude this plane is so awesome."

*Great. Head for the hideout and I'll meet you there later. * David whispered.

**(Back to David's perspective)**

"Great. Head for the hideout and I'll meet you there later." I whispered as I sat in the tree line observing the mansion that was the blond residents. I took out my phone and phoned blond. Inside blond was sitting in his lounge sipping on some fine red wine, the phone rang and he answered it on his golden phone. Blond had almost everything he owned gold, his phone, his tables, his spatulas, even his kitchen sponges.

"Hello." He said. I didn't say anything for a moment. "Who's there?"

"That's not important, at least not yet. Who you are is the important, and the things you've done." I snuck around the front of the mansion.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blond walked into another room to inspect it, encase anyone was in his mansion.

"Don't lie. You're almost as much a villain than the villains you have put away."

"How dare you talk to me like that. I'm hanging up now."

"We both know you're not. This is the most interesting thing that has happen to you. You're enjoying this, you are going to admit it but you are." I open the door silently and slithered in.

"What do you want?" Blond yelled down the phone.

"December, 1999. Inspector Hughes of the RUC is shot in his home in front of his son David Hughes aged 7. Intelligence suggests that IRA Commander Arthur Gilmore is the gunman. Now stop me if you've heard all this before. And to answer your question, I want your heart and I'm going to rip it out myself."

"I was just following orders." Blond made his way to his kitchen.

"Fuck orders."

"You truly are quite a piece of work." Blond reached for the drawer where he hid one of his (many) golden guns. "Why do you care so much about this?"

"You really have no idea." Blond opened the drawer and found it was empty. The sun sawn in his eyes but suddenly there was a blurry figure that stood across the room from him, me. "Looking for something?" I raised the gun and fired three times, striking Blond in the chest. Blond stumbled back against the wall and blood smeared across it. He then slowly slid down to the floor. I knelt next to him and slapped him lightly on the face to keeping him from drifting into an eternal sleep. I went closed and whispered in his ear. "What you have done, can never be over looked. You, the head and Arthur will all pay for what you did." I wrote a note and slid it into his blazer and put a tape recorder in his hand with a special message for MI9. Blond then died, the enjoy I felt was immense, the grin I had stretched across my entire face, I worried I would pull a muscle in my face. I left the body where it was and left the mansion, I felt like I could fly. I got in the car and drove to our hideout. I arrived and Chad was there relaxing after landing the X21 safe and discreetly.

"So what exactly do we need the X21." Chad asked.

"Well it's more for me really. After I'm finished I'm retiring. Can't stay in the UK, I'll be at the top of every government hit-list. So I'm going abroad."

"Dude you can always come to the states with me."

"Can't do that. If the British know your hiding me there will be some serious trouble. Plus, CIA and all the MI's have allegiances. To get back at MI9 big time I'm going to GRU. The X21 is my ticket in."

"Seriously, GRU. Dude not cool." Chad stood up.

"It's the best option. Look, I'll try my best to not spy on you or Cole."

"Alright. I guess I can't make you do anything, plus I owe you." Chad took a drink. "So what now?"

"Now, we go get some shovels."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. sorry if i seemed a little rough in the car park scene, i was just watching a news report on a rapist and it really go me fuming. I'll try make the next update faster. Please R&amp;R<strong>


	14. Fair

**New Chapter! I was able to get a new chapter out cos of the strikes. I must say right now. There is a section in this which I feel some may find extremely violent, I have labeled this section so you are free to skip if you wish, not a whole of plot in it so you wont need to read it. you may chose to read or skip**

* * *

><p>They faced each other in the pub. David with a total blank expression while the others just stared in shock. There was loud chatting between people in pub, who took no notice of them, the room was full of noise but for the spies it was like there was complete silence. No one moved, it was like they were all carved in stone.<p>

"It's good to see you." Said David as he broke the tense silence.

"What the fuck is going on?" Blane asked with his eyes wide open and his jaw near hitting the ground. The other followed the same expression.

"I guess they didn't tell you." David rubbed his neck awkwardly. The spies stumbled with words but just could find the right ones to say.

"You're the Rogue?" said a baffled Oscar.

"Is that what their calling me." David laughed.

"Wait so MI9 brought you back to life?" Daisy questioned.

"Life isn't the word I would use." David's tone turned dark

"David we can help." Rose reassuringly said.

"I'm beyond help."

"David." Oscar said

"You know I feel like getting a drink. Do any of you want anything?"

"We can't just let you walk away."

"Well you can't at least say you tried." David whipped out a ray gun and fired it on the spies. I froze their bodies; they couldn't move a muscle and could barely speak. "Don't worry. I'll wear off in a few minutes. " David wondered off to the bar. He lent on it and asked for a whiskey. He got it and took a drink. There was a man next to him. The man looked over at David in shock after seeing the crescent scar.

"What happened to you?" the man asked.

"The 12th." David said and he turned and smiled at him.

"Ah. Those dirty Protestants. They came here and destroy our city." the man continued to ramble. "The Protestants are truly the scum of the earth. But I'll tell you what. Those filthy huns aren't as bad as those good, wholesome catholic boys going off and going the police. I mean Catholics in the RUC. Even thinking about it makes me sick. Fucking traitors, the lot of them."

"So I take it you dislike the police."

"Fucking despise them. The police are just the UDA with badges and fancy clothes."

"Right." David said as rage build inside him but he kept his poker face. He finished his drink in one go and took a large inhale through his nose. He then smashed his glass on the bar and broke half it off so it was nice and sharp. He then took the glass and sliced the man's throat. The man squealed, put his hands around his neck to stop the bleeding and then fell down onto his back. There was instantly a dead silence in the room. Men in the room suddenly leaped from their seats to pull out their handguns but David was faster. He pulled out his 92s, which were tucked into the back of his jeans, and shot the men, all of them, they all fell and landed on the tabled and chairs. He then aimed right next to him and shot the bartender who was trying to pull out a sawn-off, David shot him without even looking. "Dermot! Dermot O'Neil! I know you're here. Come out or I'll find you myself and then I'll put a bullet in your knee." A man raised his hands from under a table. Dermot stood up with a look of pure fear spread across his face. David put one of his guns away and walked towards him. They got a metre away from each other and stood and stared at each other. David grabbed him by the collar, Dermot took a large gulp and David took another large inhale. David smashed the butt of him gun against Dermot's nose, which started gushing with blood, it went on his top and also on David's hand. David then turned back to the spies and held Dermot in front of him like a human shield. The spies' mouths started to work again. "Hey guys. I want you to meet Dermot. Dermot here use to be part of the IRA but now he's changed his ways." David mocked Dermot.

"David. All these people." Rose started to say.

"_These__people_ were terrorist." David interrupted.

"But David I gotta ask. Why go to the black market?" Daisy asked

"Black market? Is that what they told you?" David chuckled at MI9's cover story.

"Well then why are you taking all these things?"

"They're for my pals back at GRU."

"Wait. The Russians?" Rose exclaimed. David just smiled at her.

"Where's the head of MI9?" Oscar asked.

"She's safe. Well, I say safe. Put it this way, she's not dead." David joked. "Well back to the matter at hand. Dermot and I are going to go for a little chat and he's going to tell me where I can find Mr. Gilmore." He backed away towards the door, holding the barrel of his gun under Dermot's chin. The spies were beginning to move again, they followed David but couldn't do anything encase he killed Dermot. They followed him outside. "I think we should all have a meet up, a little party. You, Gilmore, the head and me. I'll bring the wine. Lets say 9 o'clock at the construction site. The 7th floor."

"David it ends tonight. All of it." Blane stated.

"No one knows that better than me!" out of nowhere a van came round the corner and stopped right behind David. Unexpectedly the side door opened and David dived backwards into the van, carrying Dermot with him. The doors instantly shut and drove away quickly. Blane and Oscar tried to chase it but their muscles were still quite numb.

"What are we meant to do now?" asked an exhausted Oscar.

"I guess we wait and go meet with David later" replied Blane.

"That sucks." Oscar said once he caught his breath.

"Well with the time we have to spare I think we need to talk about all this." Said Rose

" Talk about what?" asked Daisy.

"Everything that's happened. David. Going rogue. All those aliases. Chad. James Blond. The X21. Project: Khan. The animatronics. And also the fact that MI9 told us he was going to sell stuff on the Black Market, David said it was lies and why would he possibly lie to us." Rose Explained. "And why wouldn't they us that it was David in the first place, why tell us a fake name, all those fake names."

"That's a good point." Blane pondered. The team laid low for a while and discussed theories but they just couldn't come up with any solid conclusion. Then the time came. The spies headed for the construction site.

They climbed the stairs, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 and finally 7. The spies entered and saw the head tied to a chair. Opposite her there was man who was tied to a chair too but he had a bag over his head. There were small traffic clones all around them. They all rush to save but just as they got close enough to her they were hit by something large and thrown backwards to the ground. There was laughing and David appeared from behind a metal pillar within the circle.

"David." Said the head with a gasp. David turned towards her.

"David? Are you sure its not Genghis."

"David I'm sorry I..."

"Shut up." He interrupted as he put his gun against her head. "No you're not… Not yet."

"David you don't have to do this." Daisy pleaded. David walked over to the other person and took the bag off their head. It was quite an old man, around his 50's; he had greying ginger hair and stubble. He had tape over his mouth.

"Everyone this is Arthur Gilmore." David presented him to the team. "The man who killed my father." Everything went silent. "And tonight he will die." David knelt and whispered in Arthur's ear. "And its not going to be anywhere near as fast as my father's death. I'm going to make sure I have a long, entertaining evening." David left for a moment and retrieved a crate full of goodies. He paused and smiled to himself.

"David you can let the head go. She didn't do anything." Rose said

"Quite on the contrary. It was her decisions that brought all this about."

"David just because you're back like this, it doesn't mean to you have to kill."

"You think that's what this is about?" David shook his head. "My resurrection. My mutilation. I don't care; I came to terms with that a long time ago. This is about a lot more important than just me." He turned his attention to the head again. "Perhaps the Head would like to explain." The head didn't say a word. "Well I guess I'll tell the tale. When I was recruited I was told one thing, 'If you join us we can help find Arthur Gilmore and bring him to justice.' So of course I joined. Years went by and there was _never_ any trace of Arthur here. Then one day I look in a MI9 file and see something very interesting. 'Arthur Gilmore shall be used as an asset and mole for the British government in the IRA.' He stared deep into the head's eyes, "You signed it. You protected him from me. The sins I've committed for this nations. The lives I've ruined. And you kept this from me."

"He was a valuable asset." The head shouted. David pistol-whipped her.

"You wouldn't dare to try justify yourself if you knew what I lost."

"Come on David, this isn't what you want." Daisy said to try calm him.

"Its not about what I want. Its about what's fair!" He yelled at them. Everyone took a step back.

"David." Blane started. "What happened to you? You use to care about your country."

"What happened to me?" he stared at Blane. "I though I could be a descent man, in an indecent time. I was wrong. I realise that now. The world is cruel." He walked over to Arthur and woke him up. "I want to make sure you are able to feel everything." He opened the crate and took out a boom box and a tape. "You know, this was my dad's favourite song. It was my favourite song. We use to listen to it together everyday. Everyday until he was taken away from me." He put it in and pressed play. 'Welcome to the Jungle' by Guns and Roses started to play.

"David, just please, don't hurt the head." Oscar begged.

"Oh I'm not going to hurt the head of MI9 at all." David said in a calm and polite, then he lent in and went in close to the head. "I'm just going to make her watch." He grinned.

**(ATTENTION! THIS SECTION IS DARK AND GRITTY, SOME READERS MAY FIND IT DESTRESSING. YOU MAY READ THIS BUT YOU MAY ALSO SKIP THIS SECTION IF YOU WISH)**

David stretched out of all the fingers on Arthur's left hand.

"This little piggy went to market." David snapped Arthur's pinky finger too the left.

"This little piggy stayed at home" David broke his wedding finger.

"This little piggy had roast beef." The middle finger cracked up towards the ceiling.

"This little piggy had none." He crushed Arthur's index finger.

"And this little piggy went all the way home." David smashed Arthur's thumb. Arthur screamed and cried throughout.

David got up and rummaged through the crate and found a scalpel, he took it and smiled at Arthur who started crying. David sat on Gilmore's lap and settled himself so he could hold Arthur still. He pointed at his own scar that ran down his face passing his eye. David grinned and chose his starting point. David placed the tip on Arthur's forehead and started to dig in, a thin line of blood ran down Arthur's face, already he began to scream but David shushed him. David dragged the blade down his enemies face trying to be as neat as he could, he didn't want to make a mess of it. He stopped just after Arthur's eyebrow. He hovered the blade of the scalpel over Gilmore's eye but didn't penetrate it; he wanted to make sure Arthur saw everything. He left the eye and continued and sliced down Arthur's cheek. He stopped just before he reached the neck. David stood back and admired his masterpiece. Arthur Gilmore was slumped over weeping, his flesh was torn and blood ran down him.

David put the scalpel away and took out his next trick. A stool. He loosened Gilmore's legs, stretched them out and perched them up on top of the stool.

David checked that Gilmore's legs were nice and tense and then he gave off another smile. He went over to the crate again and produced a metal baseball bat. He slowly walked back over to Gilmore, the music still playing loudly. He stood by the legs, took the bat with his two hands and gripped it tight, a menacing grin taped to his face. David swung his bat furiously overhead and down on Gilmore's left leg. There was a pop, then a snap, then a crack and the leg bent in the incorrect directed. Gilmore wailed in pain, David gleefully cheered, the head almost through up in her mouth but kept her composure. David walked around, humming his/his father's favourite song, and slammed the bat on his right leg. The others stood in a sick hypnosis, their pleasant, cheerful friend David was now this violent, revengeful souls. What was hollowing in their mind was the possibility that maybe the David they knew wasn't the true David, who was able to have friends, and what they were looking at now was the **REAL** David Hughes.

He kicked the stool away and Arthur's legs flopped to the ground. David tossed the bat to the floor and got his final _treat_ out of the crate, his Pièce de résistance. He delved into the bottom of the crate a produced a large green canister full of petrol. I slowly undid the cap, lifted it and started walking around Arthur. As he circled him, David began to pour petrol over Arthur. As the flammable fluid fell on his body, Arthur, between his blubbers and weeps, tried to beg David for his life. David emptied the canister and Arthur was drenched in fuel. He dropped the canister and went through his pockets and got out his zippo lighter. At that point everyone broke from their surreal state and realised how realise the situation was. The spies and the head pleaded with David to stop. Daisy crying was held in Blane as he cried into his chest, not wanting to see the results. Oscar and Rose were trying to reason with him but couldn't think of anything to say. The head didn't say anything identifiable, she was rambling in fear, a dying Arthur right in front of her. David kept striking the lighter to get the flame going, every time it stroke their hearts beat slower.

"David!" yelled Rose as she had an epiphany; she rushed right up to the force field. "Killing Arthur will not bring you peace."

"Peace. Was never option." David replied. He held the lighter right above Arthur, stroke it, a flame came and he dropped his on Arthur's body which instantly went up in flames. Fire consumed Arthur's body. He shuffled in his chair as he tried to get free but there wasn't a chance in hell he would get out of it alive. David knelt behind the head, which was now teary eyed, and whispered in her ear. 'All those assets, all those betrayals', gone. Isn't it beautiful.' The head then burst out into full waterworks. Soon Arthur stopped shuffling and there stopping making any noise. He sat slumped over.

**(NOW RETURING TO THE NORMAL! SORRY IF THAT UPSET ANYONE. BUT. DIDN'T WARN YOU! IF YOU HAVE SKIPPED THE SECTION, DAVID KILLED ARTHUR.)**

Arthur Gilmore, IRA Commander, MI5/6/9 mole, father of two, murderer of Inspector Malcolm Hughes, involved in various beatings, killings and bombing, was now dead and David knew, despite the fact that Arthur Gilmore was scum be would be though as the bad guy now. He looked up at the others. They were all shocked and horrified he wasn't surprised.

"I'm done." David calmly stated as he deactivated the force field. Everyone stood where they were. David slowly walked away upstairs to the roof. Once he was out of sight everyone ran to help the head. They loosened her restraints and she leaped up from her chair.

"Go after him. Kill him goddammit!" she barked at them. They stood back at stared at her. "Now!"

They ran after him up the stairs and reached the roof. As they ran upstairs they heard plane turbines so they ran faster and once they reached the top they saw something they never saw coming. They saw the X21 and David then a man in a pinstripe suit and a fedora hat. it was Max.

"Дэвид, его время, чтобы пойти." Said the man.

"David!" Oscar shouted. David turned around.

"I guess this is goodbye." He let off a sad smile.

"Why do you have to leave?"

"Well I can hardly stay. I'll be the most wanted man in Britain." He explained. "Though if I stick around they might stop suspecting anyone who **ISN****'****T** white." He wisecracked.

"So you are just going to betray your country."

"Wait." David said. "_My__country_ betrayed me. I'm just defecting." He walked off to the X21. "Нам нужно сделать одну последнюю остановку первый." Just as he was about to get in he turned once more to the spies. "Who knows. I might be the most important figure in the entire Cold War!"

"David. The Cold War finish like 20 years ago!" Shouted Rose. David just laughed.

"It didn't. It just became a lot more subtle." David finally got in.

The spies were all baffled by their old friends last remarkable words. They stood and thought about those words for a moment and suddenly the X21 started and took off, flying right over their heads, sending their hair flapping in the wind. Soon there was total silence and they realised that as soon as he had entered their lives again he left them again. They went back downstairs, sharing a sort of warm silence. For some reason they felt together again, just like old times.

"Where is he?" The Head roared at them as they came downstairs. They just ignored her. They didn't even want to look at her after what they learnt.

They left, got into the car and headed home, waiting for their next adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to anyone you didn't like the violent section. also sorry if any protestants who were offended by my olddrunk republican character, that is no projection of my opinion. The story is almost over and I shall be finishing soon.**


	15. Epilogue

**Final Chapter...That is all**

* * *

><p>Avril was in her final year of Art school. She was having a gallery for her work and it was going great. After David's departure he became the focus of much of her work.<p>

Paintings of St. Hopes being engulfed by fire filled the room. There was a painting of David's arms, covered with charity wristbands but underneath there were scars, a real metaphor for David as a person. I water colour of the charity box. A charcoal piece of the car that tried to run them over. The half burnt note David had written for her was set on a wooden chair in the middle of the room, it was the centrepiece for her gallery. Avril had documented every memory they had together through artwork, almost every art piece was a sad memory, though there was one that made her so happy she couldn't even display it. It was the sketch of her David had done one day while in Art class. Avril kept that sketchpad close to her. She framed every sketch he made, even the ones of Arthur Gilmore.

A few months after the explosion Avril decided to find out who this IRA man was who killed David's father. After a year and half she correctly concluded that Arthur Gilmore was the IRA gunman. Avril campaigned and pleaded that Gilmore be brought to justice but someone (the British government) was protecting him. Avril fought in David's name for months but didn't seem to be getting anywhere. Unbeknown to her was that in two days time the news would report that Arthur Gilmore died 'in an fire accident.'

David and Max landed the plane down the road from the gallery so to not raise suspicion. David dressed himself smartly, shirt and navy jumper, and put on the Imaging Mask to restore his face from scarred experimented to the old David Hughes, the David Hughes Avril knew and loved. He headed into the gallery and quickly spotted Avril. She was beautiful, he just wanted to hold her, kiss her, but he had to keep composed. He slowly made his way to her. Every step he took his plan seemed worse and worse. 'She's probably moved on. She's probably met someone else. They're probably way better than I ever was. She'll probably hate me when she finds out I'm alive.' He was getting more and more nervous. I was less than 4 metres away; close enough to say 'I love you.' He took a deep breath and reached out to put his hand on her shoulder. The hand was getting closer. Closer. David panicked and stopped. His mind froze and the only thing he could was to walk (run) away. He left as fast as he could. As soon as David had left Avril felt odd, like a ghost had just passed. David got back to the X21 and took the mask off.

"What happened?" Max asked in a mockingly caring tone.

"I just couldn't….." David didn't even know what to say now. "Lets just head for Russia….She's probably better off without me."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry fyrephoenix16 for not having a "Happy" Ending. Its the the real world, in the real world spies get poisoned through soup. This shall be my last M. fan fic. If you enjoy my story make me your favourite author and you can read some of my other stuff. Plus I don't really know what to write on next so you can message me a fan fic you wish to see me write. Thank you and goodnight.<strong>


	16. AfterThought

**Ok I know what I said but I'm considering writing another M.I. High Fan Fiction. But I must be able to know that I shall have your full devotion to this new project.**

**I will be very different from my past M.I. High tales. They will be much, much older and I shall only be focusing on one character.**

**Tell me what you think and I shall decide whether to make it a trilogy from the feedback.**


	17. Operation Wipeout

**So I've written this sort chapter to help promote my 3rd M. story. I've not really got any feedback on it so I want to get some attention to it. Though I have to admit I think the third is the worst of the series, personally I feel it was quite rushed but I hope you'll give me some feedback. Also this chapter will link to the next story. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>The sun was high above Blane, its beams beating down on his. He lay in prone upon the edge of the cliff, over looking the long dirt road below that is targets would be soon travelling across. Blane's mission was simple. Go in. Eliminate his targets. Get out. His targets were a bunch of eco-freaks, protesting the oil pipeline The British government were setting up with the Arab country Blane was currently in. They said it would do severe damage to the environment, seeing how they were going to dig up miles of natural habitats to make room for it. Several villages were going to have to be cleared out also it, villages that had been there for over a hundred years, villages that were on sacred land for the people. Blane's mission was off the book, strictly black ops. Almost no one knew about it. It wasn't exactly the type of mission wanted to know about. Blane was sent in to kill them. Kill them and make it look like local militia.<p>

Blane peered through his binocular onto the road as he saw the convoy arrive. The targets were all piled into two jeeps, like barrels full of monkeys. Blane pulled out the detonator from his pocket and readied his thumb above its trigger. The small blacks dots that were the jeeps slowly became clearer and bigger. Blane had built two cheap IED'S, gasoline and homemade dynamite. The cheap design made it look like amateurs made it. They got closer. It was go time.

The first IED was in the middle of the road as the first jeep passed over it Blane triggered it. The jeep exploded instantly, shooting a few feet into the air. The second jeep swerved frantically around it. Blane triggered the second, which was placed by the side of the road. The second explosion hit the car and sent it spinning 360 degrees before flipping upside down, the blast then tossed it down into a ditch at the side of the road. Flames then began to seep out from under its bonnet.

Blane slid away from the ledge and began to leave. A few moments later he heard a hollowing echo from the cars explosion. Blane put his things away into his rucksack when suddenly his satellite phone began to ring. He grabbed it instantly, expecting it to be M.I.9 or the Spy Master but it wasn't. It was Daisy.

"Hey Honey." She said sweetly.

"Hey Daisy." He replied calmly.

"How is the surveillance mission in Tibet?" She didn't know anything about his mission. Blane told her he was on a reconnaissance mission for M.I.9 to help with a humanitarian operation for the UN; a mission of this level would sicken her to the core.

"It was," Blane paused for a moment and glanced over his shoulder to see a thick black billow of smoke rising from afar, "Great. Everything went smoothly." At least he was kind of telling the truth.

"That's good. And also, I've bought some candles so I was thinking maybe we could have a romantic night in a few days when you get back." She finished with a hint of seduction in her voice.

"Umm." A lump gathered in his throat, killing innocent men didn't faze him but Daisy could always get to him. "That sounds nice."

"Ok. Well I've got to go. Love you."

"Love you too." He said before hanging up and continuing to his extraction point. A few minutes he got another call. This time it was headquarters. He answered straight away.

"Gnasher," This was Blane's codename for this mission, "There's been a change in the operation, we've got another objective for you. It appears some of the elders in one of the villages is refusing you give up the land. So we need you to clear house."

* * *

><p><strong>So hopefully you'll feel compelled to read the Third story. Thank you<strong>


End file.
